Camp Akatsuki
by AkiraLynn
Summary: When teenagers from Suna and Konoha decide to go to an elite summer camp they're in for way more than they bargained for when their camp counselors turn out to be a group of psychotic freaks. This summer will certainly be a new deadly adventure. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, I'm AkiraLynn and welcome to my first story. Constructive criticism is good, so please review and tell me what you think.  
Oh and I would like to thank Phantom130 5 and Van Hisagi without them this story would ****definitely**** not have been made, so thanks you two .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
**  
For most teenagers summer camp was a great experience. You gained new friendships, learned life skills and all in all had a good time, but for the unfortunate who had chosen to attend the newest summer camp dubbed _'Camp Akatsuki'_ they were in for way more than they bargained for.

When looking at the flyers or webpages most would think the camp was normal. Sure there weren't really any pictures or descriptive details about what went on, but what could go wrong at a camp? The camp had a pretty nice motto _'Camp Akatsuki where you'll have so much fun it will seem criminal,' _I mean what could go wrong with a motto like that?

When pulling up to the camp's main entrance most of the parents thought that it looked pretty average especially for what they had to pay. From the little information that was given about the camp, it was supposed to be quite elite. There were random cabins all around, a big log building in the middle that must have been the cafeteria and a shining lake behind the cabins could be seen.

The parents should have guessed that something was odd when they weren't allowed past the gate and the fact that there were no camp workers to be seen, but most had a job to attend to and just chose to ignore it.

The teenagers all walked through the gate each sizing each other up. And assessing the camp from afar.

"Hello, and welcome to Camp Akatsuki, where you'll have so much fun it will just kill you, we can only hope that will happen," A bored and annoyed looking red-head stated.

"I don't think you were supposed to say that Danna," A blonde that could have easily been mistaken for a girl, said.

"Does it look like I care at all brat," he asked rhetorically.

"Sasori, say your lines correctly," A voice ordered.

" It's too late now Leader-Sama," Sasori said back.

"I don't give a damn say it right," The voice ordered again even angrier.

And just as the words were said a huge crash was heard and the beautiful cabins and sparkling lake were gone. In their places were cabins that looked like they would collapse at any moment and a lake that looked like it could turn you into a mutant just by sticking your pinkie in the water. It turned out the nice cabins and lake were fake and had been printed on a large piece of fabric. All of it just for show. The teens were quiet for a few seconds and then chaos erupted, some began yelling while others turned around to go back through the gate which had been closed and locked.

"What is going on?" An angry whiskered, blonde haired boy yelled angrily.

"Let us out!" A girl with four blonde ponytails shouted.

"Sorry no can fucking do you kids aren't going anywhere," A man with slicked back hair cursed.

"What the hell are you talking about old man?" A pudgy kid asked munching on chips.

"Hey fat ass, I'm not old. And I meant you aren't leaving this shit hole until I have to," He answered a sinister smile on his face.

"Hidan, I'll take from here," An authoritative voice stated.

The teen looked back to the front. Upon seeing the scary man all took a big step back. The man that had spoken was tall, with orange hair, but what was scary were all the piercings lining his face and even his arms, and his bright purple ringed eyes.

"None of you kids are leaving until the summer is up. If any of you try to leave or contact someone for help I'll rip you into pieces and feed you to the others as dinner," He said.

All the teens visibly gulped and shivered. All thinking the same thing. 'How in the world had this happened and how could it get any worse.'

They really had no idea what was in store for them.

**A/N. So what do you think? Remember to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So sorry for the late update. I've been rather busy. Oh and also the chapter for this story will be rather short.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

All the teenagers stood silently, staring at the pierced man in front of them with fear in their eyes.

"I can take it from here Pein," a soft, monotonous voice said.

A young man with long raven hair tied in a ponytail walked up to Pein. His scarlet eyes seemed to look through everyone.

"Hello all and I am-"

"Itachi!" a voice interrupted. A teen with black hair styled to look like a duck butt walked to the front of the crowd.

"It's rude to interrupt Sasuke," Itachi stated.

"I don't give a damn! How dare you show your face to me again after what you did!" Sasuke shouted and moved closer to Itachi.

"Don't you use that language or I'll tell Mom. Oh and I did not show my face to you, you actually saw me before I saw you so, your face was shown first."

" You think I'm afraid of you calling Mom! I'm not afraid of shit."  
"Oh Really?"

"Yes really."

Itachi pulled a cellphone out of his pocket, and began dialing a number.

"Itachi what are you doing?" Sasuke asked worriedly.  
"Well, calling Mom of course, I mean you said you weren't afraid so-"

"No Itachi please don't I'll do anything," Sasuke sobbed on the ground.

Needless to say Itachi put the phone away, and smirked.

"As I was saying my name is Itachi Uchiha and I will be naming the cabins you'll be staying. You will have a group of six and four camp counselors.  
"Sasuke, Gaara, Haku, Naruto, Hinata, Ten-Ten, Shino. You're with Myself, Deidara, Madara, and Zabuza."

"Kankuro, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Kimimaru, Juugo, Kabuto. You're with Sasori, Kisame, Kakashi, and Guy. "

"Suigestu, Karin, Lee, Choji, Temari, Neji, Kiba. You're with Orochmaru, Zetsu, Kakuzu, and Hidan"

For a moment everything was silent, but then:

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You can't put girls with boys we'll get raped!"

"I'm okay with is."

"This experience will be very Youthful!"

"This is the dumbest thing ever!"

"I hate my life."

"This is the best day of my life!"

And numerous other things along those lines.

"If you don't shut up un! I'll blow you up, yeah! How does that sound?" Deidara screamed.

"Brat calm down," Sasori stated pulling the blonde's hair.

"Owww Danna," Deidara whined.

"They are so cute together," Ino whispered to Sakura.  
"I know right," She agreed with hearts in her eyes.

"Who the hell said that?" The two artists questioned fiercely.

Everyone stayed silent no one admitting anything about their girly fantasizing.

All the Akatsuki stared at the teens. When making up their plans they had forgotten one thing. Teenagers didn't care about anything and were random. Threats might not work and they certainly won't listen to what they said.

And suddenly the Akatsuki were regretting their decision.

**Make sure to review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here we are with another chapter. There's something very important I forgot to do and that was thank you all for reviewing. So Thank You so much! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

"Ok, here's what's going to happen," Pein's authoritative voice spoke back up in a tone that clearly said if the teenagers didn't pay attention he would rip their ears off," You and your little camp group are going to pick a cabin to sleep in. I don't care which one as long as it's not the biggest one that's mine. "

"Consider it a _bonding_ experience." Sasori spoke up, looking like he was about to throw up at the word bonding.

The teens all looked at one another clearly unsure about what to do. For one the cabins looked like they could collapse in at any moment. Rotting wood holding them up, broken steps leading to the door and broken windows. It was far from safe and luxurious, but considering the scary ginger haired, pierced man glaring at them they looked far safer than staying near him and the others any longer.

The teens easily broke into their camp groups, some clearly happy that they recognized a few members, while other looked like they were going to piss themselves at any moment. So they split off into groups searching for their camp counselors.

**With Itachi and company**

"So what cabin do you want to stay in, yeah?" The blonde girly-man questioned.

"What are you doing idiot? Don't give them a choice," Madara reprehended slapping the blonde on the back of the head," We already know what the nicest one is, so we'll just go to that one."

"Don't you think everyone else will be after that one too if it's the best?" Zabuza asked it was clear he hadn't been with the Akatsuki that long.

"Oh please they're all much too stupid to think of that," Madara commented and began walking away.

The teens paused to look at each other and followed the man with porcupine hair. The cabin they were headed to didn't look too bad compared to the others, but that certainly wasn't saying much. Two of windows were completely missing and there was a large hole in the door that looked as if it someone had punched it.

"This looks terrible," Naruto commented scrunching up his nose.

"Would you rather sleep outside then dumb ass," Sasuke retorted.

"What'd you call me asshole!" Naruto yelled getting up in Sasuke's face.

"I called you a dumb ass"

"Well you're a bastard"

And just like the two supposed best friends were fighting. Hinata looked as if she were about to faint, while Ten-Ten was cheering them on. Gaara having seen this everyday for the past century it seemed, just pulled them off each other.  
"Let's just go inside," Gaara commanded.

Without another word every one walked up to the cabin.

"He seems to have more control then we do, yeah," Deidara said dryly.

**With Sasori and Company**

Sasori and Kisame sighed both seeing Itachi and his group heading towards the nicest cabin, pausing only when two of the members broke out into a fight. Of course their group wasn't the only one fighting. Ino and Sakura hadn't stopped arguing once and not only that but, they would occasionally stop to stare at Sasori and giggle to each other. This was why Sasori hated kids.

"I think we should stay in that cabin," Shikamaru spoke up.

The cabin that he was talking about looked like it was contaminated with all plants growing out of it and around it. Not to mention all the bugs.

"Ewwwww, I don't want to stay in that," Both Sakura and Ino whined.

"That cabin looks most Youthful! Doesn't it my beautiful rival?" Guys screamed in Kakashi's ear.

"Yes whatever," Kakashi agreed still reading his smut.

"Then let us depart there with the power of Youth to guide us!" Guy exclaimed running toward the cabin with too much enthusiasm  
"I hate my life," Sasori stated.

"Me too, me too," Kakashi and Kisame agreed.

**With Kakuzu and Company**

Kakuzu never hated his life more than at this very moment. Hidan wouldn't stop trying to convert the teens in their group into Jashinists. Karin wouldn't stop drooling over Hidan. Orochimaru kept staring at the boys with drool hanging out of his mouth also. Lee was babbling about youth. Choji was munching loudly on chips and Zetsu was commenting on who looked better to eat. All in all the stitched up man was annoyed.

"Will you all just shut the fuck up!" Kakuzu suddenly exploded.

Needless to say it worked.

"Ok I guess we have to stay in the worst cabin. If any one of you complains I will sew your mouth shut." Kakuzu threatened.

Every one slowly made their way to the worst of cabins. It had a hole the size of a person in the roof, almost all the windows but one were broken and there was no door.

"Wow this place is fucking shit hole," Hidan said.

"Shut up Hidan," Kakuzu ground his teeth together to keep from screaming again.

"What you going to do about it old man?" Hidan taunted.

"Kill you," Kakuzu replied.

"I would love to see you try."

And so it continued like that. It seemed as if this summer was going to be a long torturous and full of death threats and violence. But for most of the Akatsuki it was just another day.

**Sorry for spelling and spacing still have screwed up Microsoft Word. Any way Review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N So sorry for the late update I was rather busy this weekend and wasn't home, so I couldn't update sorry. Anyway, Thanks for all the Reviews. You guys always make me feel great when you review. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Itachi and company**

For the past ten minutes no one had said a word or made a single sound. They were all just looking at each other. Sasuke was glaring at Itachi, Itachi was smirking at Sasuke, Madara was glaring at everyone, Deidara was glaring at all the Uchiha's, Shino was just observing everyone, Naruto was glaring at Sasuke, Zabuza looked rather awkward, Hinata looked like she was going to faint with all the tension in the air and Gaara, Ten-Ten, and Haku all just looked between everyone.

"Maybe we should just go inside the cabin," Haku spoke up quietly. Everyone turned to stare at him.

"Th-th-that's a g-good idea," Hinata stuttered.

"Ok, we'll do that," Itachi agreed.

Everyone stared apprehensively at the cabin.

"Fine I'll go first, yeah," Deidara said after another five minutes of silence and staring The blonde man slowly made his way up to the cabin catching his foot in a hole in the steps and falling flat on his face in front of the door.

"Good job Blondie," Madara taunted.

"I told you not to call me that, yeah. You Uchiha asshole," He shouted getting up and glaring at Madara.

"Stop wasting time and just go inside," Itachi commanded.

"Whatever, yeah," Deidara mumbled.

He opened up the door and walked in. For a moment there was complete silence then there was a large crash and a loud girl like scream.

"What happened? Are you ok?" Zabuza asked loudly

"I'm fine, yeah. A stupid bunk bed fell on me," he replied back voice lightly muffled.

"Really because it sounded like a girl about to get murdered, with the way you screamed," Madara shouted.

"Shut the hell up, yeah you stupid porcupine,"Deidara yelled.

"No you shut up girly man."

"Uchiha asshole."

"Blonde bitch."

"No you guys aren't going to argue. Deidara how bad does it look in there?" Itachi asked.

"Like shit, yeah," he answered back.

Itachi walked up to the cabin. Side stepping the hole in the stairs and walking into the cabin. Unlike Deidara though there was no girlish scream or crash. He made his back out of the cabin pulling Deidara by his ponytail behind him.

"Ok here's what's going to happen:

Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara go get wood to fix the bunk beds. Ten-Ten, Hinata go get water, soap, and a broom to clean. Shino and Haku go to the big log building in the middle of camp and see if you can find plastic to cover the windows, duct tape and anything else we might need. I don't want to hear a complaint just go and do it," Itachi demanded glaring.  
And just like that everyone scattered to go do their jobs. Leaving Madara, Deidara, Zabuza and Itachi to do what they did best absolutely nothing.

**Sasori and company**

So far nothing was going right. Kankuro looked like he was getting a rash on his arm where he had touched a rather dangerous looking plant sticking out of one of the logs that held the cabin roof up. Ino and Sakura had flat out refused to go inside both huddling next to each other and whispering. Shikamaru had stopped moving one of the mattresses out of the cabin and decided to nap on the ground. Kabuto and Kimimaru had both swallowed bugs. The only one who hadn't made Sasori want to scream at was Juugo and he hadn't even moved yet.

"Ok, I got the mattresses out of the cabin," Kisame said wiping sweat off his brow.

"Great job. You can go swimming in the lake then," Kakashi said causing Kisame to jump up and down excitedly and run to the lake.

"I thought I told you to move all the beds Kakashi," Sasori scolded.

"Well they are moved, so no need to complain," Kakashi said smiling under his mask and crinkling his eye.

"Alright my Youthful companions I have come back with hedge trimmers you asked me to find," Guy yelled running back up to the group.

"Ok now trim some of the plants off of the cabins ," Kakashi ordered.

"But of course my dear rival," he replied wiping tears from his eyes.

"I thought you said we didn't have trimmers," Sasori grumbled.

"We didn't I have no idea where he got them," Kakashi said with a sigh.

"I was hoping it'd take him much longer to find them. I hate hearing the word youth so much."

"Don't we all wish that, don't we all."

**Kakuzu and company  
**  
It seemed that Kakuzu had the most control over his group having already sent them out to get the supplies needed to fix up their cabin. Lee and Kiba had gone out to get wood to fix the large whole in the ceiling. Temari and Karin had gone out to ask Pein for new mattresses since theirs were probably the most disgusting out of all the groups. Choji, Neji and Suigetsu had all gone out to get cleaning supplies and plastic for the windows.

"Well this going better than planned," Zetsu commented.

"That's because stitch here scares the shit out of people. I mean have you looked at his ugly fucking face?" Hidan stated obnoxiously.

"Hidan what did I say about talking?" Kakuzu asked the man glaring.

"You think I have to listen to you old man. Fuck that. Now get me the hell down from here asshole." Hidan shouted.

Kakuzu long ago had tied Hidan to a tree and had absolutely no intention of getting him down anytime soon. If he had it his way he'd probably leave him there forever, but Pein wouldn't be happy about that, so the rest of the day wouldn't hurt.

"No I think I'll just leave you there for the rest of the day," Kakuzu said offhanded.

"Kakuzu I swear to Jashin if you leave me here the whole day I'll murder you asshole," Hidan threatened.

"I'd like to see you try that tied up," he taunted.

"Well at least let me down Kakuzu. I didn't even do anything to you," Orochimaru whined from his spot on another tree. Kakuzu had also tied up Orochimaru, but that was only because he was just creeping him out.

All in all things were going quite well for Kakuzu. The kids were all listening to him, Hidan and Orochimaru were tied up. Yep things were looking good.

**A/N Hope you liked it. Once again sorry for the late update. Sorry for any spelling errors. Review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry for the late update. What can I say school has returned and made me quite busy. I have a new update schedule, I'll most likely be able to update Friday, Saturday or Sunday. The days will most likely change because of homework and other random things that seem to take away my time. Any who thanks to all who reviewed, you guys make my day :).**

**Itachi and Company**

It had been a long grueling five and half hours of non-stop work on the cabin. It was no surprise however that there happened to be a lot of mishaps. To Madara's utter amusement Deidara had managed to get his foot caught in the hole in the steps, every single time he went up them. Completely succeeding in proving that he was incapable of doing anything right.  
Hinata was currently passed out under a tree, due to the fact that Naruto had run into her causing them both to fall over, with Naruto on top. Needless to say that it was too much for the shy Hyuuga girl, so she passed like a light. At least Blonde Idiot number two (With Deidara being Blonde Idiot number one) had been considerate enough to put her in the shade out of the way.

Not to mention the countless fights Naruto and Sasuke continuously managed to get into. Deidara and Madara's fighting didn't help what so ever. Maybe it was trend idiots with blonde hair and arrogant assholes with black hair could do nothing but argue. Except for Itachi of course, he was much to cool for such things.

The only people who were still technically working were: Itachi, Ten-Ten, Gaara, Shino, and Zabuza. On the upside they had finally got their cabin done. Now they just had to figure out where everyone was going to sleep, and Itachi already had a very good plan for that.

"Ok now that the cabins are able to actually be lived in, it is time to decide who shares what bunk. I already know who's sharing and there will be no complaining or switching what so ever," An evil smirk played on Itachi's face as he spoke the next words," Haku and Zabuza, Hinata and Ten-Ten, Shino and Gaara, Naruto and Sasuke, Madara and Deidara, and I get my own bunk."

"Are you trying to make us kill each other, you sadistic asshole, yeah?" Deidara shouted out angrily.

I would never dream of causing such a thing," Itachi replied, not even trying to mask his sarcasm.

It was going to be a long night.

**Sasori and Company**

It wasn't going to well for Sasori and his group of incompetent idiots either. He was almost actually missing that bratty blonde. Key word though was almost.

"Hey Sasori, we got the bunk beds set up and most of the toxic plants were taken care of," Kisame reported with his signature shark like grin.

"Alright my Youthful campers, you can enter the beauty that is this cabin! Feel free to sleep wherever your Youthful hearts' desire!" Guy exclaimed enthusiastically, doing his good guy pose.

"You know, I don't remember putting him in charge of where the hell I sleep and where the brats sleep," Kisame said grudgingly.

"I don't even care where any of you people sleep, as long as I don't have to bunk with Guy or any of the brats, I could honestly care less," Sasori stated boredly.

"Sasori, I think I'm going to bunk with you if that's ok?" Kakashi half asked, and half begged.

Sasori bobbed his head in agreement, and Kisame paled at the realization of bunking with Guy.

"Y-y-You can't do this to me. P-Please I beg of you show some mercy," Kisame sputtered out.

"You are a criminal, if you cannot handle an annoying man then you clearly are not cut out for this work," Sasori replied bluntly.

Kisame hung his head in defeat, and slowly walked back to the lake. Clearly not in his usual cheery mood anymore.

"Sasori! Sasori!," A blonde and pink blur ran up to the bored red-head," Can we bunk with you."

"Sorry girls, but Sasori here is bunking with me," Kakashi spoke up, looking at the girls over the rim of his smut book.

The girls both looked at each other before saying," Ewww, what the heck is wrong with you?"

They walked off muttering something about perverted old man, under their breaths.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Kakashi questioned cluelessly.

Sasori let out a heavy sigh and stalked off.

"Oh well," Kakashi said to himself also walking off.

**Kakuzu and Company**

Out of all the groups Kakuzu's was clearly the most behaved and respectful. Kakuzu liked to believe that it was because people knew he was to be respected and obeyed, but really he was so far off. People were just afraid of the big stitched, money loving man, and figured if they disobeyed him, then he would surely skin them alive. That was actually probably what would happen.

Hidan and Orochimaru were both still tied a tree, but now they had earned a stained rag shoved down their throats for being too loud. As far as letting the two freaks go, it was certainly not going to happen anytime soon.

"It seems that everything has been taken care," Zetsu stated appearing behind Kakuzu.

"Oh that's great," Kakuzu answered, though he didn't sound happy about it.

"Where's everyone going to sleep?" Zetsu asked, with a sinister look on his face.

"Well, you get your own bunk obviously"

"What?! Why?!"

"You'll harm one of the brats and if you harm one of them the kids parents will try to get a refund," Kakuzu ground his teeth and clenched his fist,"and I won't be giving any of the money back. You understand don't you?"

"Y-yes whatever you say."

"Good. Now leave."

Zetsu left without a second thought leaving Kakuzu to figure out the rest of the sleeping arrangements. Someone would have to bunk with one of the kids and Kakuzu had a hunch of who it was going to have to be.

Hidan would more than likely get annoyed and sacrifice the kid, without a moments notice, and that would not be good for the Akatsuki at all. While Orochimaru, well there was no need to get into his problems with bunking with a kid.

Kakuzu sighed annoyed and leaned against the cabin, knowing that it was going to have be him who bunked with a kid. It was going to be a long night.

**With Pein and Konan**

"Pein are sure this was a good idea?" Konan asked hesitantly.

"Well, no not really, but it certainly has made us a lot of money so far. That's all I care about. We'll worry about the rest later," Pein reassured sensing his friends concern.

Konan sighed. Why, oh why, was she stuck with power hungry, psycho people?

**A/N Sorry again. And also sorry for any mistakes I was in a rush to post, so there might be a few. Review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : I know this chapter is rather short, but I assure you the next one will be much longer. Anyway Thanks for every one that reviews! :)**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to do this last chapter so, I don't own Naruto. **

**Itachi and Company**

"I get the top bunk ."

"No I wanted it, yeah."

"Well then, that's just too bad for you isn't?"

"Listen here you bastard, I'm taking the top bunk, yeah!"

"No I am you blonde haired bimbo!"

Itachi sighed, not only were Madara and Deidara arguing, but Sasuke and Naruto were too. Itachi had come to the conclusion that Blonde-Haired Idiots couldn't get along with Uchiha Assholes. He had deemed them Idiot-Asshole Couple One (Madara and Deidara) and Idiot-Asshole Couple two (Naruto and Sasuke).

The other campers just stood around waiting for them to decide, for something as dumb as who would get the top bunk. The rest of the campers had already made plan, that each night they would just switch who would get top bunk, but it seemed they couldn't come to the same realization. Either way they were sure the two Idiot-Asshole Couples wouldn't compromise.

"Fine then I'm leaving then, yeah!" Deidara's voice echoed loudly, causing everyone to shut up.

"What do you mean, you're leaving?" Madara asked.

"I mean I'm going somewhere else, yeah." And with that the blonde girl-man stalked off.

"He'll be back," Madara stated, "He can't survive without me."

"Are you really that conceited?" Naruto asked.

"Yes."

"Well it's good that you admit it."

**Sasori and Company**

Not once had Kisame stopped complaining about having to bunk with Guy, not once. Sasori was at the end of his line, any minute now he was going to explode. He was growing impatient and angry as every minute ticked by.

"Kisame! If you don't shut the hell up I'll turn you into a puppet!" Sasori shouted.

Everyone stepped back. Getting as far away from the red-head as they could.

"Now everyone-"

"Danna! Danna, can I stay with you, yeah?" Deidara yelled running up to the red-head.

"Brat what are you doing here?" Sasori asked.

"Madara was being an asshole, so I came over here to bunk with you, yeah."

"No."

"But-"

"No go back to your camp."

"Danna…"

Sasori sighed and threw the blonde over his shoulder. Dragging him off.

"Wow they must really like each other," Ino said with hearts in her eyes .

"Yeah they must," Sakura agreed.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys? They clearly hate each other," Kimimaru said.

"No they don't, trust me." Sakura and Ino said.

**Itachi and Company**

"Danna put me down!" Deidara yelled pounding on the other man's back, but Sasori didn't even flinch.

"You hit like a girl," Sasori mused.

Sasori dropped Deidara on the ground in front of Madara.

"You will take him back," Sasori ordered.

"Fine." Madara whined.

"Good." And with that Sasori stalked back to his camp.

**Kakuzu and Company**

"Kakuzu! Why the fuck am I bunking with snake man over there?" Hidan cursed.

"Because you're an asshole," Kakuzu smoothly replied.

"What the fuck did you say old man?" Hidan asked holding up his fists.

"No go to fucking bed or I'll tie you to the tree again and I won't let you down this time."

"It's only 9'Oclock though."

"Go to bed."

"Fine!"

Kakuzu sighed. "Why is that I feel like a mother?" He asked himself.

**Pein and Konan**

"Pein I'm not sure if this will work," Konan said worriedly.

"What of course it will," Pein said confidently.

"What are we going to feed them tomorrow?"

"Fuck!"  
Needless to say, Pein had bolted up and ran to the grocery store with Konan following behind.

"This was such a bad idea," Konan mumbled under her breath.

**A/N:Thanks for reading and sorry for the wait. Review! : )**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Yeah new chapter! Thanks for the reviews, they always make me smile. Thanks to Phantom130 5 and Pyscopyromaniac for the help with the chapter. Please review and enjoy : )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Itachi and Company  
**  
Every one was sleeping peacefully, not a sound could be heard.

"Sasuke. Sasuke. I can't sleep."

"I don't care Naruto go to bed."

"But Sasu-"

"Shut the hell up we are trying to sleep!"

"Hey assholes, I'm trying to sleep, yeah!"

"I need to sleep."

And like that the peaceful sleep was broken.

"G-guys can't we all j-just go to s-sleep," Hinata stuttered.

"Hyuuga's right, every one shut up," Gaara agreed.  
"But guy-"

"We don't care!"

**Sasori and Company**

Sasori's cabin never had peace to begin with. Due to the fact that Ino and Sakura wouldn't shut up. Every time they were told to be quiet, they would shut up for a few minutes then start to talk again.

Kisame was about to rip their vocal cords out, but Guy had told him to let their Youthful hearts burn into the night. Needless to say Kisame climbed up to Guy's bunk and started to suffocate him with a pillow.

"Kisame stop," Sasori ordered after two minutes of Guy's muffled pleads.

"Fine," Kisame muttered and climbed back down to his bed.

All was quiet for about five minutes until Kakashi began giggling like a school girl.

"Kakashi stop reading your stupid porn," Sasori groaned.

"Oh right sorry," Kakashi apologized.

"Pervert," Juugo commented.

"Holy hell he talked," Kankuro said in awe.

"Everyone just shut up," Shikamaru mumbled.

"I hate my life," Sasori groaned into his pillow.

**Kakuzu and Company**

Kakuzu's cabin by far was the loudest, but he didn't really mind after living with the obnoxious Akatsuki for half his life nothing really fazed him much, which could be considered a good thing or a bad thing.

Choji was eating loudly, Kiba's dog was barking at nothing, Karin and Suigetsu were arguing, Hidan was cursing at all of the campers and Lee kept yelling about Youth.

Kakuzu sighed loudly and turned over.

**Pein and Konan**

"Umm, Pein we have no money," Konan said.

"What?! You let me leave with no money?!" Pein yelled disturbing the people at the check out.

"I thought you had the money."

"Well I didn't"

"So what are we going to do?"

"We could always steal the food."

"No Pein, we can't do that. There are camera's everywhere,"

"So we are criminals, we do what we want."

"If they catch us on camera the kids parents will find out they left their children with a bunch of psychos."  
"Fine we'll think of something in the morning."

Pein and Konan turned and left the store, but Pein did swipe a candy bar before leaving.

**The Next Morning**

Itachi and Company

Sasuke had woken up to some pretty weird things in his life, but none as weird and terrible as the sleeping blonde next to him.

"What the hell Naruto," Sasuke grumbled and pushed Naruto on the floor.

"Sasuke I was sleeping," Naruto whined.

"Why were you in my bed?" Sasuke questioned.

"I told you I had a bad dream. I tried to sleep with Gaara, but he kicked me out. You were asleep, so I figured you wouldn't mind."

"You are such an idiot."

Sasuke bonked him on the head.

"Don't do it again." Sasuke warned.

"I always knew you guys liked each other," Kabuto said amused.

"We do not!" Sasuke and Naruto yelled.

"Oh getting defensive aren't we," Ten-Ten taunted.

**Sasori and Company**

Guy had given everyone a lovely wake up call at five O'clock sharp, but Kakashi had been kind enough to knock him out, letting everyone go back to bed. Of course at nine O'clock he had woken them up again reminding them of breakfast and sure enough that had everyone bolting at bed in a hurry.

**Kakuzu and Company**

Everyone in Kakuzu's cabin had woken up to a girlish scream. Said girl scream came from Neji when he woke up with a spider on his face.

"Ha dude you scream like a fucking girl," Hidan remarked laughing.

"I'm surprised you can hear me with all the gel in your hair," Neji retorted.

"What did you say?!"

"You heard me, or wait maybe you didn't."

Hidan was about to punch Neji in the face.

"Alright idiots stand down," Temari stepped in putting her hand on each of their chests.

Hidan stared at her for a moment, before smirking

"Hey blondie, how you doing," Hidan said with a wink.

Temari froze for a second before pulling back her fist and punching Hidan straight in the nose, a loud crack was heard as blood started coming out of his nose.

"Maybe this day won't be so bad," Kakuzu said to himself chuckling lightly.

**Cafeteria/Rec Room**

Everyone walked into the cafeteria hungry and blurry eyed. Pein and Konan stood at the front of the room. A worried expression was etched on Konan's face, while a sadistic smile played on Pein's face.

"Well it seems you all finally arrived," Pein's voice echoed throughout the quiet room.

"No duh asshole," Hidan said.

"That was a rhetorical statement," Pein said through gritted teeth," Any way we have no food for breakfast, so you're going to have to fend for yourselves."

"What do you mean fend for ourselves?" Zetsu said, he was not happy when he was hungry.

"I don't really know or care, pick some berries, kill a bunny or eat each other, I honestly don't care," Pein said before walking off with Konan following closely behind.

"K-k-kill," Hinata stuttered before fainting, Itachi easily caught her, picking her up and carrying her out of the room. Everyone following closely behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Thanks for the reviews, you guys make my day. : ) Any way new chapter.**

"Why not just kill a few rabbits and get this over with?" Zabuza suggested.

"Zabuza, haven't you killed enough bunnies?" Haku accused.

"Oh come on Haku it was one time," Zabuza complained.

"I say we kill the Batman," Kakashi said seriously.

"This isn't a joke Kakashi," Kakuzu said angrily.

"Why so serious?" Kakashi asked.

"We don't have to kill anything, we could always just skip breakfast," Juugo spoke up, everyone looked at him.

"Skip breakfast? Breakfast is the most important motherfucking meal of the fucking day!" Hidan yelled.

"Why not just have us drive into town to buy something, we do have money , yeah," Deidara said.

"That's actually a good idea," Madara agreed awed.

"Bet you'll never say that again," Sasori said with a snort.

"Ok everyone, get with your groups and each take a car," Itachi ordered.

**Kakuzu and company.**

"We can take my car it'll fit everyone," Orochimaru said walking towards a large white van, that said '_Free ice cream.'_ All the campers turned a lovely pale color.

"I don't know if we should take this van, it seems a little suspicious," Kiba said.

"What, Just get in the van," Orochimaru kindly pushed the dog lover into the back.

"I get shotgun," Kakuzu said climbing into the passenger side.

"Hey I wanted the front seat bastard!" Hidan whined.

"I don't care."

Every one else piled into the suspicious van ignoring their gut telling them not to. Temari cringed when Hidan sat beside her, and Hidan scowled when Neji sat beside him.

"I don't want to sit next to you Mr. Stick-up-my-ass," Hidan sneered.

"Who said I wanted to sit next to the greased up dunderhead," Neji retorted.

**Sasori and company**

"We'll be taking my car," Kakashi said.

They walked up to a hippie van.

"Kakashi, why do you have a hippie van?" Kisame asked

"Oh , my Youthful rival has had this since his High school days," Guy said petting the van fondly fondly.

"Don't pet my van Guy," Kakashi reprimanded.

Guy removed his hand quickly.

"Kakashi how old are you?" Sasori asked.

"How old are you Sasori?" Kakashi questioned back.

They both fell silent, while the campers watched all wondering what the history behind all these crazy guys.

**Itachi and company**

"I don't to sit next to this ugly bastard,yeah" Deidara grumbled.

"Likewise, and why is this brat snoozing on my shoulder?" Madara asked gesturing toward Hinata laying on his shoulder,

"She'll wake up in a bit, I'm, sure," Itachi said climbing into the driver's seat (He had borrowed his mother's van)

"I don't want to sit next to this idiot."

"Shut up Sasuke!"

"I still can't believe you killed my bunny, Zabuza!"

"Haku it was one time and an accident."

Hinata had lifted her head due to the commotion.

"How nice of you to join us," Madara said looking down at her.

Hinata's face turned a bright red after realizing she had been using the man as a pillow basically.

"I-I'm sorry s-sir," She apologized looking down.

"Stop stuttering, and it's fine," Madara said with a sigh.

"Oh the Uchiha bastard has a soft spot for her, yeah," Deidara taunted snorting.

"Oh please, you're the one that's always like '_Danna, Danna. _To that red-head."

The car ride was going to be very long and loud it seemed.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N New chapter! Thanks for all the reviews, they're always so sweet. I hope you like the chapter! : )**

**Itachi and Company**

"Let's go to McDonald's!" The two blonde idiots screamed in Itachi's ear.

"Hell no, peasants eat there," Madara sneered.

"Hey asshole! Just cause we're not filthy rich doesn't mean we're peasants, yeah!" Deidara screamed, punching Madara.

"Did you just hit me?"

"I don't know, did it feel like this?"

Deidara went to punch Madara, but the Uchiha grabbed his hand before it could touch him. And just like that a full blown fight happened. Though a lot of it was just hair pulling. Hinata had her back as far to the car door as she could get and was covering her head in fear.

"Hey you bastards, are you trying to hit Hinata!?" Ten-Ten yelled, stopping both their fists with her hand.

Both stopped and looked over at Hinata cowering in the corner, she opened her fingers and looked at the worriedly.

"Now apologize or I'll castrate both of you," Ten-Ten commanded glaring at both of them.

"Sorry, yeah," Deidara said fixing his messed up ponytail.

"Sorry," Madara grumbled voice barely audible.

"I-it's alright," Hinata said smiling.

The car was silent as Itachi continued to drive. Suddenly Itachi swerved to left, with no warning throwing everyone around.

"What the Hell!"Naruto yelled. Untangling himself from Gaara and Sasuke, or at least trying to.

"You two are crushing me," Shino wheezed, trying to push both Ten-Ten and Haku off of him.

"Sorry," They both said, getting off of him.

"Damn it. Hinata's passed out again," Madara groaned.

"That's probably because your face landed right on her chest, yeah," Deidara snorted.

"Itachi, who the fuck taught you drive?!" Sasuke asked.

"I was swerving so I wouldn't hit a squirrel," Itachi answered smoothly.

"You did that for a squirrel!" everyone yelled out.

"Hn"

And like that the discussion was over. Itachi looked out his rear-view mirror smirking at the squirrel running up a tree for safety.

**Sasori and Company**

Sasori had declined letting the masked man drive deciding it was best if he did it himself. Of course Sasori drove like a grandma, which was probably because his grandma taught him how to drive. Nether the less they were on their way to get food, and that was all that mattered.

"Hey, where we going to eat," Sakura asked, settling in her seat.

"Somewhere with sea food," Kisame answered.

"Wherever the Youthful crowd wants to go, of course!" Guy said with a thumbs up.

"I wanted to go to a strip club, they have good food," Kakashi said longingly.

"What. The. Hell." Ino said staring at Kakashi.

"Somewhere peaceful," Shikamaru said.

"We will go wherever I feel like going, not where you guys want to go," Sasori scolded clenching his teeth.

**Kakuzu and Company**

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"How bout now?"

"No."

"How much longer?"

"I'm bored."

"I'm hungry."

"I have to piss."

"I think I might puke."

"I'm fucking hungry."

"This is taking too long."

Kakuzu's fist continued to clench and unclench themselves out of anger, listening to the annoying kids and Hidan complain. Kakuzu began pounding his head against the window. '_Why oh why, did I even join_ _the Akatsuki in the first place_?' Kakuzu asked himself. '_Oh yeah the money and free sewing class that came with the membership.'_

**Pein and Konan**

"They left the area to get food," Konan reported.

"So what? I don't honestly care," Pein said waving her off.

"What if the campers run off?"

"Then we…..They won't escape."

"If you're sure."

"Hey Konan who's the leader here?"

"You Pein."

"Yeah so don't worry."

"That defiantly convinces me you have this under control," Konan muttered under her breath walking off.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hello all! I should be doing my English project, but instead I'm doing this….I should get my priorities straight. Any who thanks for all the epic reviews! You guys are the greatest! I still can't believe there are now ten chapters…I think it's ten. Well nether the less Enjoy! : )**

After ten more minutes of endless driving on all three parts, they all decided to meet up at deserted parking lot of a rundown factory.

"Why are we here?" Ino asked.

"This is creepy," Temari said, looking around.

"We just need to find out where to eat," Kakashi said.

"Long John Silvers!" Kisame screamed.

"Oh at Red's Place, I get an early bird's special," Kakuzu spoke up.

"Unlike every other fucking person here, we're not old fucks," Hidan cursed.

"Ramen, let's go get ramen. Ramen. Ramen. Ramen!" Naruto kept yelling.

"I want dango," Itachi commented.

"Anywhere with tomatoes," Sasuke said.

"I like s-sweet things," Hinata said poking her fingers together.

**30 minutes Later.**

"I want eggs, yeah" Deidara whined.

"No we're getting sushi," Madara said.

"As long as no vegetables are involved I am fine," Zabuza stated.

"I'm surprised you didn't ask for rabbit," Haku retorted.

"Oh Haku come on! You sold my sword on Ebay!" Zabuza yelled back.

"Ok we'll compromise, we'll go to Waffle House," Zetsu said," I just want to eat!"

Every one grumbled begrudgedly and walked back into the cars.

**Itachi and company**

I hate sweet things," Madara and Sasuke said.

"You Uchiha's hate everything!" Deidara and Naruto yelled.

Naruto and Deidara looked at eachother.

"I think this is the start of a wonderful friendship, yeah." Deidara said holding out his hand, Naruto took it and shook.

"You got that right. Believe it!" He agreed.

Almost everyone groaned.

**Sasori and Company**

….Yeah it's rather quiet.

"I wanted fishsticks," Kisame whined.

"Oh bless your youthful heart," Guy said rubbing Kisame's back.

"You know Guy you're a good friend." Kisame said with a sniffle.

Guy and Kisame looked at each other, and began hugging and sobbing.

"Oh well this is just great," Sasori murmured to himself.

**Kakuzu and Company**

"Do you think they have an early bird special at the Waffle House?" Kakuzu asked.

"Who the fuck cares!" Hidan screamed.

"I do," Kakuzu said.

"It was a rhetorical question, fuck face!" Hidan shouted.

"Wow you know big words? Good job!" Neji sneered sarcastically.

"At least I didn't spend twenty minutes brushing my hair."

"But you spent twenty applying a tub of grease to yours."

"Ok listen here! You both are obsessed with your hair okay, so shut the hell up," Karin and Temari yelled annoyed.

Neji and Hidan shut up.

"How much longer in the car?" Choji asked.

"About an hour."

Everyone groaned.

**With Pein and Konan**

"What if they destroy stuff while they're out?" Konan asked.

"They….Well they can run fast I'm sure," Pein reassured.

"What if one gets hurt?"

"We'll find a way to repair them."

"They're not a toy Pein."

"You're right they're my minions!"

"Ummm…yeah."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Sorry for the late chapter, but it is only a day…so that's not too bad. Thanks for the reviews! Oh and thanks to Phantom, for your idea : ) I realized that I haven't done the disclaimer for a good…..like seven chapters, so:**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I would turn it into a train wreck, so it's a good thing I don't. **

"Are you sure you don't have ramen."

"Kid I've told you fifteen times now, we have No Ramen!"

"Sorry."

"It's ok."

"How about anything with noodles?"

"No! I'll come back later when everyone else decides!"

The older waitress stomped back to the kitchen, with Naruto whimpering about them not having good enough food. The table was quiet other than a few mumbles, as everyone looked at their menus.

"So my youthful companions since we're all here, why not share something about ourselves, it could be anything!" Guy shouted excitedly.

"I guess that's not too bad of an idea," Zabuza murmured.

Everyone stared blankly at each other, trying to figure out who would start first.

"I like bugs," Shino spoke up.

"I make puppets," Kankuro said.

"Have you ever made a bug puppet?" Shino asked.

"I have actually," Kankuro answered pulling out a butterfly puppet.

"I love you," Shino said, taking the puppet out of his hands.

"Let's just be friends," Kankuro said nervously.

Zabuza cleared his throat.

"I like ramen, and I have pet fox named Kurama !" Naruto yelled.

"That mutant isn't a fox," Sasuke sneered.

"And why is that bastard?" Naruto questioned angrily

"The "thing" has nine tails, it's obviously not normal," Sasuke stated.

"Nine tailed fox, like that one from Pokemon?" Deidara mumbled.

"I like weapons, and am skilled using many of them," Ten-Ten cut in.

Everyone visibly shuddered.

"I like the sand," Gaara said.

"I'm interested in running my own hospital one day," Sakura said.

"I love flowers," Ino announced.

"Konan and Zetsu are going to love you then," Orochimaru chuckled.

"I like bunnies," Haku gushed," Oh and snow."

"I enjoy watching clouds and sleeping," Shikamaru muttered, yawning.

"I like animals," Juugo stated simply.

"I like science and snakes," Kabuto said proudly.

Orochimaru smirked.

"I like swords and water," Suigestu added.

"I like hunting and finding things," Karin said, pushing up her glasses.

"I love Youth!" Lee screamed.

"Food," Choji said.

"I like the wind," Temari said.

"I like order and complete utter silence, and everything going my way," Neji said.

"That stick must really be stuck pretty far up your ass, huh?" Hidan snorted.

"I like bones," Kimimaru added.

"I hate everything," Sasuke said.  
"I love dogs!" Kiba concluded.

"Did we forget someone?" Kakashi asked.

"No I think that was everyone," Naruto answered.

"You asses forgot Hinata!" Ten-Ten seethed.

Hinata cowered in her seat, as everyone turned their attention towards her.

"I-I like the w-w-winter, gardening, and c-cooking," Hinata stumbled over her words.

"Wasn't it nice to get to know each other?" Kisame asked sarcastically.

"No."

"Fuck no."

"Really stupid."

Ten or so plates of waffles and pancakes were set on the table.

"Here I just brought you guys this, enjoy," the waitress stalked off.

Everyone promptly stuffed their faces.

**30 Minutes Later**

"Well it's time to leave," Sasori ordered standing up.

Everyone stood up and followed him.

"B-but we didn't p-pay," Hinata said pulling out her wallet.

Madara grabbed her.

"You really need to learn to me more like us you know, or better yet more like me?" Madara stated.

"I-I d-don't think that's a good idea," Hinata stuttered with a blush.

"Of course it is," Madara said, dragging her back to the car with everyone else.

**5 Minutes Later.**

"Those assholes didn't pay!" the waitress yelled.

**With Pein and Konan**

"I bet they didn't pay," Konan said.

"They wouldn't do that," Pein replied.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Yay new chapter! : D I love getting you guy's reviews! I hope you enjoy! : )**

**Back at Camp**

"Well it's lovely to have you all back here," Pein's voice rang throughout the room.

"Liar," Sasori commented.

"Pein I think we're missing some people," Konan whispered furiously.

"Are we?" Pein asked looking around.

"Where are Madara, Deidara, Hidan and, the timid girl?" Konan questioned.

Everyone looked at each other, Ten-Ten clenched her fists.

"They disappeared after we left the diner thing," Naruto said.

The room was silent.

**Five Minutes of Silence Later**

"We can't just stand here! Who knows what those idiots will do to Hinata!" Ten-Ten shouted.

"Ok then, how about this. Sasori-"

"Why is it always me?" Sasori muttered.

"Because Deidara is your partner and he's missing, so it's your job to find him! Now as I was saying, Sasori, Bun Chick, Female Deidara, White Eyes, and Zabuza, go find them." Pein ordered.

"It'd be nice if you learned our names," Neji said with a glare.

"You guys knew who I was talking about when I called you out, so I don't see the point," Pein replied.

"How do we find them , we have no idea where they are?" Zabuza asked.

"Just drive around, I'm sure wherever they are there's a big commotion going on," Konan answered.

"Wait! Can I go too?" Haku asked.

"Sure….," Konan said.

Haku cheered and followed the group out.

"You guys are dismissed, go do something that doesn't involve bothering me," Pein demanded.

**With the counselors**

"So, umm what do you guys want to do?" Kisame asked awkwardly.

"We could play tag or hide-and-seek," Naruto suggested.

"Last time I checked, we didn't have the brains of five year olds like you," Sasuke sneered.

"What did you just say Duck-Ass!" Naruto yelled.

"No, no you two are not fighting," Gaara said.

"I have an idea, let's play the quiet game," Itachi said.

"Why would we want to do that?" Kiba asked.

"Winner gets fifty dollars," Itachi said.

"You're on," Everyone shouted.

'_I'm so good, with plans,' _Itachi thought to himself with a smirk on his face.

**With Hinata**

"Listen Hinata, life is short so, you have to go out with a bang, Yeah," Deidara said excitedly.

"Y-you're not going to blow me up a-are you?" Hinata asked backing away.

"What, of course not," Deidara assured.

"Idiot," Madara muttered.

"Wait why fuck am I here again?" Hidan questioned.

"Well, you have a very…..Hmm how to put this. Oh I know, you can teach Hinata to be assertive," Madara said.

"I'm assertive," Hinata said.

"No you fucking ain't," Hidan snorted.

"O-okay," Hinata stuttered.

"See right there, you should of said, "Yes I am asshole," Madara imitated Hinata's voice badly.

"B-but that's mean," Hinata said.

"Who cares!" Deidara yelled shaking her shoulders.

"It's such a good thing that we're going to make you one of us," Madara said.

"I'm not sure about that," Hinata whispered to herself.

'What was that?" Hidan asked moving closer to Hinata.

"N-nothing," Hinata stuttered with a blush.

She looked ominously up at the mall. '_This could get very bad,' _She thought to herself.

**With the Search Party**

"Where do you think they are?" Zabuza asked.

"Who knows, I bet those idiots are hurting her now! When we find them, I'm going to castrate them!" Ten-Ten yelled, pulling out a knife.

"Holy shit where did you get that?!" Ino shrieked

"I always carry around weapons," Ten-Ten said.

"She could be one of us," Zabuza whispered to Sasori.

He nodded in agreement.

"I actually almost feel bad for that idiot blonde," Sasori murmured.

"Hey!" Ino yelled.

"No not you, the male Deidara" Sasori said.

"I don't see much difference," Neji commented.

"Speaking of gender confusion, are you a boy or girl Haku?" Ino asked.

Everyone, but Zabuza turned to Haku.

**Back at Camp**

Naruto, Lee and Guy all looked like they were about to explode. I guess not talking was an almost impossible task.

'_Good thing Ino's not here, she would have lost already,' _Sakura thought to herself. '_But then I could rub it in her face.' _Sakura continued arguing with herself.

**With Pein and Konan**

"Pein maybe you should learn the kid's names," Konan suggested.

"Why would I do that? They're all probably going to end up dead by the end of the summer anyway." Pein said.

"Why do think the Idiot Trio (Hidan, Deidara and Madara) took Hinata anyway?" Konan asked.

"Took who?"

"The timid girl!"

"What, oh. Who knows I'm sure she'll be fine."

"I don't think so."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Hello! New chapter….though that's rather obvious isn't it? Thanks to all my beautiful, and wonderful reviewers, you all make me so happy! : ) Enjoy!**

**Hinata and the Idiot Trio**

Hinata didn't think that she had ever been stared at as much as she was now. When they walked into the mall, whispers could be heard everywhere.

"Isn't that the Akatsuki?"

"Holy shit, what are they doing here?"

"I hope they aren't trying to start something."

"Who's the chick with them?"

"Bet she's been with them all."

Hinata tuned them out, hanging her head in shame.

"Hey, white eyes!"Hidan yelled getting her attention.

"W-what?" Hinata asked.

"Those people are just fucking jealous that they aren't hanging with me," Hidan replied gesturing to himself.

"Oh please, they are obviously jealous that they aren't hanging with me, yeah," Deidara retorted.

"No it's me, peasants," Madara cut in.

They broke into a loud argument, causing even more attention to be brought upon the group.

"Maybe it's all of y-you," Hinata hastily stuttered out.

They all paused and looked at each other. Deidara and Hidan busted out laughing, while Madara just chuckled.

"Hey look we're here," Madara said, pointing towards the shop.

Hinata gulped.

"W-what, n-no, my Dad will k-kill me!" Hinata screeched.

"Oh come on every girl your age has their ears pierced, yeah," Deidara reasoned.

"B-but won't it hurt?" Hinata asked.

"No, it'll feel like at pinch at most," Madara answered dragging her into the shop.

**Search Party**

The silence was practically tangible.

"So-"

"I'm a boy," Haku interrupted Ino.  
"You sure?" She asked.

"Would you like to check?!" Haku shouted.

"N-no I'm good," Ino laughed nervously, turning away.

The car swerved.

"Zabuza! Who the hell taught you how to drive!?" Ten-Ten screamed.

"Kakashi," Zabuza stated.

"You knew Kakashi, before the Akatsuki?" Sasori asked

"Yeah we went to high school together, we're actually good friends."

"Didn't expect that."

Zabuza shrugged and continued driving.

"How old are you guys?" Ino asked.

"Hmm, the age isn't the same, it changes with basically every memeber" Zabuza said.

"So how old are you Sasori?" Ino asked.

"Old enough, twerp," Sasori replied.

**At Camp**

"I can't take it anymore!" Naruto, Guy and Lee all screamed, breaking the silence.

Everyone continued to be silent, all wanting a chance at fifty dollars.

**With Pein and Konan**

"So…." Konan started awkwardly.

"What?" Pein asked.

"I don't know I'm bored."

"We could go somewhere."

"Really!"

"Yeah let's go. Signing all those legal documents was becoming tiresome."

"Legal documents?"

"Yeah, don't worry about what they're for."

With that Pein dragged Konan out of camp.

**Hinata and the Idiot Trio**

"What color earrings do you want?" the lady behind the counter asked.

"P-purple is fine," Hinata said.

"Okay, sit down on the stool over there sweetie, and I'll be over in a minute," The black haired women walked to the back room.

Hinata hesitantly walked over to the stool and sat down, she was shaking uncontrollably.

"Hey calm down, at least we're not making you get pierced up like Leader-Asshole, yeah," Deidara snickered.

"Excuse me, what was that, Deidara?" A voice called out.

Everyone eyes bugged out of their sockets, at the sight of Pein and Konan.

"Now tell me what are you guys doing exactly?" Konan asked.

"Teaching, Hinata how to be like one of us," Madara replied.

""Really is it working?" Pein asked staring at Hinata," Because if it isn't, I'll have to punish you guys."

"Don't worry Sir it's definitely working," Hinata confidently answered.

"That's good and may I ask, what are you doing in the Piercing shop?"

"I wanted to follow in your footsteps and get a piercing or two, Sir."

Hinata bowed respectively.

"If it's ok, I look up to you," she said.

"You guys are actually doing good carry on," Pein smirked walking off, with a stunned Konan following him.

**Ten Minutes Later.**

Hinata's ears had already been pierced, but neither of the boys had moved since Pein left.

"Um g-guys can we go now?" Hinata asked.

"What the Fuck was that?" Hidan questioned.

"Well getting punished by Pein didn't seem like it would be fun, so-"

"That was brilliant, yeah!" Deidara complimented.

"You're on the way to becoming one of us. Lying that well was great," Madara said.

They went on their way to the next store.

_'I really wasn't lying that much,'_ Hinata told herself following after them.

**Pein and Konan**

"Shouldn't we have taken them back to camp?" Konan asked.

"What, no let them hang around, they'll go back to camp eventually."

Konan sighed.

"Hey look, toads are on sale at the pet store," Pein said.

Konan smiled and followed him into the store.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Hello, new chapter, and this one is actually a decent size : D. So Enjoy, Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites, they mean so much! : )**

**5:00 pm At Camp**

To say that the quiet game was being taken to a whole new level would be an understatement. But when money is involved things get serious. The only ones left in the game were; Gaara, Sasuke, Kimimaru, Juugo, Sakura, Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Zetsu. Most of the others had walked out or quit, since it was no longer entertaining and opted to mess with the remaining participants.

Naruto had started talking nonstop to both Sasuke, Sakura and Gaara in hopes of getting one of his friends out so they could do something fun. Suigetsu and Karin had decided bothering Kimimaru, Kabuto and Juuugo was the best plan of action. While Kankuro and Temari had decided that playing pranks on all the members was the best idea.

**With Search Party**

"Can we just give up?" Ino whined.

"We have to find Hinata!" Neji and Ten-Ten both shouted.

"We're going back to camp," Sasori said pulling into the camp's parking lot.

"What! B-"

"No buts they'll come back eventually."

Neji and Ten-Ten got out of the car sulking all the way.

**Hinata and Idiot Trio.**

"Look out for those people!" Deidara screamed, pointing at the group of people walking out of red car.

"Hey I know what I'm fucking doing!" Hidan screamed back.

"You're going to hit Neji and Ten-Ten!" Hinata yelled.

And just as soon as she uttered the words, Hidan's car slammed into Sasori's car.

Sasori stared mouth open wide and eye slowly twitching. Deidara stumbled out of car catching sight of Sasori.

"Danna!" Deidara ran to Sasori," I thought I was going to die Danna, yeah!" Deidara latched onto Sasori, whose jaw began to contort with anger.

Madara and Hinata fell out of the car next.

"Holy shit this is not a good day," Madara moaned rubbing his back.

"Tell me about it," Hinata agreed.

Ten-Ten and Neji stared open mouthed at Hinata.

"What is she wearing? Are those earrings? Why didn't she stutter? What is going on?!" Neji questioned furiously.

Hidan then proceeded to jump out of the sunroof.

"Holy Fuck! That was amazing!"He enthused.

"Why did you destroy my car?" Sasori asked quietly.

"Because I felt like it," Hidan answered.

And like that Sasori snapped, he pulled Deidara off his arm and tackled Hidan, strangling his neck.

"You slimy, masochistic bastard! I will kill and bring you back and kill you again! I will turn you into a puppet! I will bury you alive with sand and scorpions! You're dead!" Sasori repeatedly slammed Hidan's head into the pavement.

**Inside Camp**

"Where's that screaming coming from?" Naruto asked.

Everyone got up and walked to the source of all the commotion.

**With Pein and Konan**

"Umm Pein?" Konan said getting Pein's attention

"What?" He asked scribbling on a piece of paper.

"Sasori is strangling Hidan."

"Don't care."

"It looks like Hidan might die."

"One less mouth to feed."

"Ok then." Konan continued to watch from the window.

**At Parking Lot**

"I never liked you, you were always so loud and cursed too much," Sasori seethed.

"Sasori are you ok?" Kakashi asked.

Sasori ignored him and continued his mission.( Kill Hidan: Attempt One) Kakashi and Zabuza nodded to each other and pulled Sasori off of Hidan, who wheezed quietly grinding his teeth.

"Whose car is that?" Kakuzu asked.

"Oh that piece of shit? No fucking idea I found it in front of the mall and stole it," Hidan replied rubbing his neck.

"I'm not paying for this," Kakuzu said.

"He stole the car? But he said it was his," Hinata said.

"Well too late to take it back now," Madara said.

All the other campers then finally took notice to Hinata.

"Wow you look great!" Ino squealed.

Hinata blushed," Thank you."

"I thought we told you not to blush, yeah," Deidara cut in.

"I can't just stop everything I do, because you guys tell me to," she said.

"Hinata, what will your father say?" Neji asked horrified.

"I don't really look that different," Hinata said," I just got my ears pierced and a few new outfits."

"How did you guys pay for this," Kakuzu questioned, looking at the bags in Madara's hands.

"We didn't," Madara smirked evilly.

"Hinata you've become a criminal!" Neji wailed shaking her shoulders.

"I didn't k-know they stole the stuff," She look at Hidan, Deidara and Madara.

"Just be happy, she looks good now, yeah," Deidara said gesturing towards Hinata.

**Flashback (At the Mall)**

"I-I like my hoodie and sweatpants, though," Hinata stuttered.

"The leather jacket and jeans are much cooler, yeah," Deidara said.

"You don't want us to have spent this money for nothing do you?" Madara asked, trying to guilt her into putting on the new clothes.

"N-no b-"

"Then just put the fucking clothes," Hidan ordered her, pushing her into the bathroom stall. (In the boys bathroom none the less)

**Back to present time**

"Hey why the hell aren't some of you talking?" Hidan asked.

"Quiet game," Kisame said.

"I think it might last all night," Shikamaru said.

**With Pein and Konan**

"They stopped fighting." Konan said.

"Damn it, I was really hoping I wouldn't have to feed them all tonight." Pein muttered.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Hello and welcome all to a new chapter…...Well anyway, next weekend I'll be gone for Thanksgiving break, and unfortunately I'm unsure of when I'll be able to update, but I will update as soon as I can, but still I'm really sorry about that. Anyway thanks to all your reviews, I'm glad you take the time to write them, so enjoy the chapter :D**

"Can we end this stupid fucking game?!"

Sasuke and Kabuto both sat at a table in the cafeteria across from one another. They were the only ones left in this Quiet Game to End All! Surprisingly Juugo and Kimimaru had decided to quit so they could talk. It pretty much surprised everyone.

"Just play like rock, paper, scissors to decide the winner!" Deidara suggested.

"That is child's game, they should have a fight to the death!"Madara spoke up.

"Fuck yeah!" Hidan agreed.

"How about no," Zabuza said.

"I'll let you win this one Sasuke," Kabuto taunted walking off, to join Juugo and Kimimaru.

"Here you are little brother," Itachi handed Sasuke a wadded up piece of paper.

"What the hell is this?" Sasuke seethed.

"Fifty dollars, fool."

"No this monopoly money!"

"Still technically fifty dollars."

"But I can't use it!"

"You can buy a house on Mediterranean Avenue I'm sure."

"That's sixty dollars," Sasori added in.

"Oh well, I'm sure you can save up then."

"I hate you!"

Sasuke stomped off towards Sakura, Naruto and Gaara.

"You're really an ass to your brother you know that," Kakashi stated.

"And you're an ass to everyone," Itachi replied.

"Touché."

Pein and Konan both walked to the front of the room.

"So I hope you all had an enjoyable day," Pein said

"Hectic"

"Very tiring."

"It wasn't so bad actually."

"Worst day of my life."

"You all tainted her innocence."

"What will happen tomorrow?"

"Ok shut up! It wasn't a real question, I could care less about your day," Pein cut in," Now everyone off to bed."

"It's only seven," Kankuro whined.

"Don't care face-paint, bed now! Except for the grown-ups," Pein ordered.

All the campers walked off, grumbling, leaving the counselors with Pein.

"So, let me make this clear, I don't want you to drag off any other campers just to make them more evil. It's not like we're recruiting them to join the Akatsuki," Pein said.

"But we could recruit them," Madara said.

"Well, I guess but no dragging them off!" Pein demanded, "Now go to bed!"

And just like the campers, the counselors walked off grumbling.

**At the Cabins and Sasori and Company**

"Could we mayb-"

"No," Sasori interrupted Ino's question.

"Hey, you didn't eve-"

"Don't care," Sasori cut off Sakura.

**Itachi and Company.**

"Maybe we can do arts and crafts tomorrow," Haku enthused.

" Or we could play who can die first, if I stabbed them repeatedly," Madara suggested.

"That doesn't sound fun," Ten-Ten said.

"Fun for me not for you," Madara replied.

**Kakuzu and Company.**

"I'm not even fucking tired," Hidan complained.

"No one cares about your problems," Kakuzu slapped him on the back of his head.

"Old asshole."

"Pink eyes."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N This chapter is much later than I intended, and I am very, very sorry about that. Things have been hectic this week. Anyway I'm sure you don't want to listen to my excuses, so thanks for all the reviews and enjoy. This chapter is also rather short but the next will be much longer : )**

**With Sakura  
**  
Sakura was always an early riser and she was hoping she was the only one that woke up when the sun rose. She had wanted to get some quiet time to study up in the newest forms of medicine, though unfortunately for her luck wasn't on her side.

"Oh great, I was hoping all you brats would sleep in, a voice groaned from behind her.

Sakura whirled around and breathed a sigh of relief that it was one of the less psycho members that had decided to join her, though that's not saying much.

"I was hoping that no one was an early riser," She said.

Sasori hummed and sat down across from her, watching her intently.  
**  
10 minutes later**

"Why are you still staring at me?" Sakura asked looking up from her book.

"No reason really, It's just that you'd make a great addition to my art collection," he said.

"Umm, no thanks," she retorted, going back to her book.

"So, you want to get into a medical career?" Sasori questioned.

"What was your first clue?"

"If you want I can help you."

"How and why?"

"I'm bored, and you could say I dabble with poisons. If you learn how to cure poisons, well you'll be wanted at any hospital of your choice."

"So how exactly do we test these poisons?"

Sasori smiled an evil smile.

"Don't worry I know just the person," he replied.

_'This doesn't sound like it will end well,' _Sakura thought to herself.

**11:00 Am**

Breakfast was relatively normal well, as normal as it could get. But as usual the normalcy didn't last.

"You know my food tastes fucking weird," Hidan commented.

"Maybe some of your hair gel contaminated it," Neji grumbled.

"I think you did something to it, fuck face!" Hidan shouted, dumping his food on Neji's head.

"This isn't going to end well," Karin moaned, slowly getting under the table, with Temari, and Haku following her.

"Did you just dump your food on me?" Neji seethed.

"I don't know, did I?" Hidan snorted.

Neji then proceeded to dump his coffee on him.

"Oh shit that burns! Damn it! May Jashin torture your soul!" Hidan cursed.

Hidan was about to dump his drink onto to Neji, but collapsed to the ground instead.

"Ok Sakura go," Sasori ordered.

Sakura crawled out from under a table needle in hand.

"I hope this works," she whispered to herself, and jabbed the needle into Hidan's arm.

"I hope it doesn't," Sasori muttered to himself.

"Did you say something?" Sakura asked.

"No."

Hidan's eyes opened.

"What the fuck was that!?" He yelled.

"Just a little test," Sasori answered.

"Why you f-"

"Bye!" Sakura hastily shouted dragging Sasori off before he became one of Hidan's sacrifices.

**With Pein and Konan**

"You know, Sasori is going to try to kill Hidan any chance he gets now," Konan said.

"He's not that immature," Pein muttered.

"I don't know h-"

"It will be fine, it's not like he's going to poison Hidan or something," Pein cut her off.

"Whatever you say."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Why yes I am updating again. I figure I owe you guys another chapter to make for my week absence, so hear you go! Enjoy : )**  
**  
With the Counselors**

After the morning's fiasco, the counselors had decided that everyone needed to wind down, and let out their frustrations. Of course things are never that simple.

"We should just let them blow shit up, yeah," Deidara suggested.

"That would kill a bunch of people," Konan cut in.

"Hmm you know that doesn't sound like a bad id-"

"Pein! We're not letting them blow up each other!" Konan chastised, interrupting Pein.

"We could knit or cross-stitch," Kakuzu proposed.

"Yeah that might work. If we were fucking eighty-year olds like you! But we're not so, hell no!" Hidan shouted.

"We could eat them," Zetsu said.

"No!" Everyone yelled.

"We could convert them to Jashinism," Hidan enthused.

"No!" everyone once again yelled.

"Let's just do arts and crafts or something," Zabuza said.

"And where would we get these magical art supplies?" Kakashi asked.

"Some of us could go shopping," Zabuza answered.

"That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea," Konan said surprised.

"Alright how about Sasori-,"

"Oh come on! I have to go everywhere," Sasori groaned.

"You're into art, you're going!" Pein ordered," Now Sasori, Deidara, Itachi-,"

"No," Itachi said.

"Ok, Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, White-eyes, Four-Ponytails, and Face-Paint. Now go!" Pein commanded.

"Wait, which White-eyes, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"What do you mean which one?" Pein gave Deidara an odd look.

"Hinata and Neji both have white eyes, yeah" Deidara stated.

"Actually Hinata's eyes are more Lavender than white. In other words I meant the male," Pein said.

"I hate all of you people," Sasori said walking out.

**With the campers**

"What do you think they're talking about?" Ino asked.

"How much of a pig you are," Sakura said.

"They're talking about how big your forehead is actually," Ino retorted.

A fight broke out between the two.

"Ok moving on. I bet they're talking about ways to kill us," Suigetsu said, causing most of the campers to nod in agreement.

**With Pein and Konan**

"You can't be bothered to remember anyone's name, but you remember Hinata's name and eye color?" Konan deadpanned, when she walked into the office.

"Yeah so," Pein said.

"Why do you remember Hinata's name and eye color then?" Konan asked.

"Oh simple. She looks up to me. I'm her role-model," Pein huffed with pride.

"That's favoritism Pein."

"I know, but she has good taste in role-models."

"I'm sure many people would debate on that."

**With the Art Brigade**

"So whose car do we take?" Temari asked breaking the glaring contest between Hidan and Sasori.

"I don't know, an asshole wrecked mine," Sasori seethed.

"Get over it," Hidan said.

"I'll get over it when you're dead!" Sasori shrieked.

"This is going to be a long day," Kankuro whined.

"How about we just take one of the other counselor's cars?" Neji suggested.

"Fine, let's take-,"

"We can take my car, yeah," Deidara said running to his vehicle.

"What the fuck!" Kankuro said.

"What's the matter, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"It's a fucking beat up school bus!" Kankuro pointed out.

"Don't ask stupid questions, just get in the bus," Sasori ordered.

Grumbling all the way the campers got in the bus.

**With Campers**

"Don't worry I made sure they didn't take any of our cars," Kisame said walking back over to the group.

"What did they take then?" Orochimaru asked.

"Deidara's bus," Kisame replied.

Madara began chuckling loudly.

"What's so amusing?" Kisame questioned.

"Oh nothing really, it's just that bus of Deidara's contains high level explosives, that a police dog could smell out miles away," Madara chuckled again.

"Oh shit," Zabuza muttered.

"Well Hinata, I guess it's time for your next lesson, Escaping the authorities," Madara got up, pulling Hinata with him," Hey Little Red, you're good at finding stuff right?"

"Uhh yeah," Karin answered.

"Do you think you can find the idiot blonde?" Madara asked.

"Of course," Karin said, getting up.

"Good we'll split into groups. Myself, Little Red, Hinata, Blonde Idiot number two, and Sasuke. The rest of you can find your own groups." Madara began walking to the parking lot his group in tow.

After they were gone the people that were left looked at each other.

"Do any of you want to look for them?" Kakuzu asked.

"No."

"Fuck that!"

"Waste of time."

"Yeah that's what I thought," Kakuzu said.

**Back with the Art Brigade**

"Art, Art, Art, Art!" Deidara continued in a sing-song voice.

"I'm going to kill you all one day," Sasori mumbled to himself

**Madara and the Trackers. **(That could be the name of a band)

"Ok they're somewhere in downtown Konaha," Karin barked out.

"How does she do that?" Naruto whispered.

**With Pein and Konan**

"Deidara took his bus," Konan said.

"So."

"It has bombs in it."

"I'm sure everything will be alright."

"You always say that and it never is," Konan muttered to herself.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N This chapter is really long, well compared to all the other chapters. Hope you like it! Thanks for the reviews : )**

**With the Art Brigade**

"Did you even think about what art place to go to, brat?" Sasori asked.

"Ummmm, no not really, but I'm sure we'll find one soon," Deidara reassured.

"Yeah ok, blondie," Hidan called out from the back of the bus.

"Come up here and say that to my face!" Deidara shouted out.

"Why are sitting all the way back there anyway?" Neji sneered.

"Obviously because all the cool kids sit in the back, duh," Hidan said.

"Holy hell, he didn't cuss," Temari pointed out amazed.

"What do you like when I cuss, baby?" Hidan wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"What did you just call me?!" Temari yelled.

"She totally digs me," Hidan whispered to Kankuro, who was sitting in front of him.

"That's my older sister, asshole," Kankuro hissed back.

"So you admit she digs me?"

"She wouldn't dig you, if you were the last man on Earth."

"Is that a challenge, because I could make that happen."

Hidan and Kankuro glowered at each other.

"Hey look there's an art store!" Deidara yelled and swerved the car to the right, cutting off a number a people.

"Does anyone in this organization know how to drive?!" Sasori shouted.

Deidara stopped the bus and shut off the engine, stepping out of the bus.

"You are aware that we're not even in a parking spot right?" Temari asked, staring at the bus that was now stopped in the middle of the parking lot.

"Who cares, yeah?" Deidara marched off to the store.

**Madara and the Trackers **(Theme music plays, I imagine the Scooby-Doo theme song for some reason)

"They stopped," Karin said.

"Ok so which way do we go, Red?" Madara asked.

"Make a right at the next exit, then turn left and go straight for about a mile and then make a right," Karin commanded.

"Ok, now I'm a little freaked out," Sasuke whispered to Naruto.

"I heard that," Karin said.

"How the hell do you do that then?" Naruto asked.

"No idea, I just can. Then again my ancestors were ninjas," she mused.

"So were mine," Naruto said.

"What's your last name?" Sasuke asked looking at Karin.

"Uzumaki," she stated.  
"Hey that's my last name!" Naruto yelled," Do you think we're related?"

"Hey Sasuke isn't your last name Uchiha too! Do you think we're related!?" Madara said mocking Naruto's voice.

Sasuke snorted, while Naruto glared at Madara.

"Wait are two related," Naruto scratched his head.

"You're so dense," Sasuke grumbled.

"So are you or are you not?" Naruto asked again.

"Yes Naruto they are," Hinata answered for the Uchiha's.

"Oh ok, Thanks Hinata," Naruto smiled brightly.

"You're welcome," Hinata twisted around in her seat, to hide her blush.

**Pein and Konan**

Konan sprinted back into Pein's office.

"What's the matter now," Pein groaned.

"Madara, Hinata, Karin, Sasuke and Naruto all went after Deidara," Konan said.

"Oh shit, this isn't going to end well."

"What are you going to do?"

"What I always do when someone from the Akatsuki is in trouble."

"Which is?"

"Let them deal with it themselves."

"What if they all die or got to jail?"

"Simple, I don't care if they die. But if they do end up in jail, I guess we could send some of the members to break them out."

"You're a great leader."

"Thanks Konan."

'_I was being sarcastic,' _Konan thought to herself.

**With the campers**

"We never get to do anything fun," Kisame muttered.

"I know right," Sakura agreed.

"We could always go you know," Juugo suggested.

"Yeah, but where?" Ino asked.

"Anywhere," Kimimaru answered.

"What about the Zoo?" Kiba asked.

"We could see sharks there! We're going!" Kisame shouted, jumping up.

"I'll go," Zabuza said.

"Me too," Zetsu and Orochimaru said.

It was decided that everyone would go.

**Madara and the Trackers**

"Hey look, there's Deidara's bus," Madara parked his car in a parking spot by it.

"They're probably in the art store," Naruto said.

"No duh," Everyone deadpanned, as they begun walking to the store.

"Quit calling me a girl and tell me where the clay is, yeah!" the angry voice of Deidara was heard upon entering the store.

"Calm down Chick, it's in aisle three," A teen with inky black hair and eyes, said.

Deidara stomped off towards the aisle.

The teen behind the counter, smiled as the group came in.

"Hello and welcome," He said a fake smile plastered on his face.

"Why is he such an ass?" Deidara hissed, walking up to Madara clay in hand.

"You're the asshole," Madara stated.

By then all the campers had wondered off picking up random supplies.

**10 minutes later**

"We're done," Naruto said bags in hand.

"Ok let's go," Madara said.

"We aren't paying," Karin whispered,

"No we are not let's go," Deidara grumbled dragging her out of the store, everyone else followed suit, while Sai was in the back.

"Oh shit," Hidan said, upon seeing the parking lot.

Cops were everywhere surrounding the beat up bus cautiously.

"On my count everyone run like hell to the bus," Madara ordered.

"Oh god we're going to die," Temari said.

"One."

"I can see my jail cell now," Kankuro muttered.

"Two."

"I can't believe you hung out with these people Hinata," Neji groaned.

"Three."

"You're just jealous that you don't get to hang out with badasses like us," Hidan said.

"Go!" Madara's voice rang through the parking lot, drawing the attention to himself.

Like that everyone was running towards the bus.

"Brat!" Sasori shouted.

"I'm on it Danna!" Deidara yelled pulling out clay.

"What the hell is going to do with that?!" Temari asked.

"You'll see," Sasori called back.

"Art Is A Bang, Uhn!" Deidara screamed, throwing little clay figurines, towards the police.

Naruto, Neji and Sasuke made it to the bus first, followed by Hidan and Kankuro, with Sasori, and Temari following.

"Brats hurry!" Sasori ordered.

Madara grabbed Karin and threw her over his shoulder, while Deidara grabbed Hinata, pulling out a remote.

"You ready?" Deidara asked.

"For what?" Hinata asked.

"For this!" Deidara screamed, pressing a button, "Art is an Explosion!"

He pulled Hinata onto the bus, starting the engine. As the bus drove away, explosions sounded off behind them, along with screams and gunfire.

"Suck it Assholes!" Hidan yelled out one of the buses windows.

"We just killed all those people," Neji whispered.

"You didn't Deidara did," Sasori said.

"We're accessories. We've become criminals!" Neji wailed hugging Hinata.

"Neji it's alright," Hinata reassured.

"You ruined Hinata! You turned her into a criminal!" Neji screamed at them.

Hidan walked behind Neji and knocked him out, throwing him into one of the seats.

"Sorry about that," Hidan said.

"It's alright, he's always like that," Hinata said.

"I'm quite certain leader is going to kill us," Sasori murmured.

**With Pein and Konan**

"I'm almost certain that Deidara ended up blowing up a bunch of people," Konan commented.

"Maybe, but probably not. He knows I'll kill if he does," Pein said

"That hasn't stopped him before," Konan muttered under her breathe.

"Did you say something?"

"No of course not."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hello, and welcome to another installment of Camp Akatsuki! That was too dramatic wasn't it…Thanks for all the reviews, I wish I could shower you all with gifts for them, but I don't have that kind of money. Any who enjoy!**

**At The Zoo**

"I don't get paid enough for this bullshit," Kakuzu muttered.

"How are paying for this?" Kakashi asked.

"I know the women who works here, I could probably get us all in for free," Orochimaru said

Everyone followed Orochimaru to the Entrance, Where a women eating stood eating dumplings, purple hair put up in a spiky pony-tail.

"Anko," Orochimaru greeted.

"Oh hey what's up?!" Anko said.

"Do you think you can let us all in?" Orochimaru asked.

Anko stuck her head out of the booth and looked at the group.

"That's a lot of people," she said cheerfully," Of course they're allowed in!"

"Thanks," everyone said.

"Don't fall into any of the exhibits, it'd be rather unfortunate if you were killed!" Anko shouted after them.

"It sounded like she wants us to fall into their exhibits," Ten-Ten said.

"That's because she does," Orochimaru replied.

"What!"

"Anko loves violence and bloodshed."

"Sounds like Hidan's type of women," Kisame snickered.

Zabuza grabbed a map and began looking at it.

"So what section of the zoo do you guys want to go to first?" Zabuza asked.

"Sea animals!" Kisame shouted.

"I honestly don't care," Gaara said.

"We're going to the big cat section first," Itachi said and began walking.

"Why that section?" Kakashi questioned.

"Itachi's a cat person," Kisame said.

**With the Bombers.**

"Brat you should let me drive, your psycho driving is too noticeable," Sasori said.

"You drive like a grandma, that's much too slow we'll be caught instantly," Deidara snapped at him.

"I could drive," Hidan proposed.

A chorus of "Hell No's" sounded through the bus.

"So you guys thought you could get away without paying?" a voice questioned.

"What the hell!" Kankuro shouted in surprise.

"How fuck did you get here!" Hidan yelled.

"You guy's thought you could away without paying again, so I climbed onto the bus obviously," Sai answered with a smile on his face.

"What do you mean again?" Karin asked.

"They come to the art store all the time, and each time they manage to get away without paying. But not this time," Sai's smile widened even more.

"Well sorry about your luck, but we have no money, yeah" Deidara hissed.

"I'm staying until you pay me," Sai said.

"Like hell you are!" Hidan yelled, walking towards him.

"This isn't going to end well," Madara commented.

"You can't hurt me, Zombie," Sai stated.

"Hey, I'm not a zombie!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really!"

"I've seen you get stabbed and survive far too many times to be considered normal."

"That doesn't make me a fucking zombie!"

They were now nose to nose. Hidan glowering ready to kick ass, and Sai with an unemotional smile on his face.

"Maybe you two should not fight. We are currently on the run from the cops, we have more things to worry about right now," Hinata tried to reason.

"Like what?" Hidan asked.

"Like that," she pointed to the back window, everyone looked out the window faces turning pale.

"Oh fucking hell," Hidan said.

"We're definitely going to get into trouble," Temari said.

"What do we do?!" Naruto yelled.

"We fight back," Sasori and Madara answered, staring at the growing number of cops chasing the bus.

**With Konan and Pein**

"P-pein," Konan sputtered out.

"You alright Konan?" Pein asked looking up.

She stared in horror at the T.V screen instead of answering.

"Those fucking idiots!" Pein slammed his fist on his table.

_"Breaking news, a bus caring a number of passengers appeared in downtown Konoha minutes ago, carrying high level explosives. When the cops tried to confront the criminals, they fled onto the bus and one of them proceeded to blow up a number of police cars. They are now being apprehended, and it appears they have a hostage, by the name of Sai, who works at an art store. More news to come on this later," _The voice of a news reporter was heard through the T.V.

"I'm going to kill them all when they get back!" Pein seethed.

"You say that all the time," Konan murmured," And you never do it."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: So we're finally at chapter 20, to be honest I didn't expect to get this far, but thanks to all your reviews, favorites and follows, I did so thanks! Hope you enjoy the chapter! Oh and sorry of the spacing or anything is weird, I started to use a new word writer, and I'm not sure if it'll look right, I hope it does. **

**With Pein and Konan**

"We're going to need help, if there is any hope of getting those fools out of trouble," Pein admitted sourly.

"What kind of help exactly?" Konan questioned wearily.

"People who I hoped I would never have to see again."

"Who, exactly?"

"You'll know soon enough."

**With the Zoo Crew**

"Lions, and tigers, and bears, oh my," Sakura and Ino continued to chant, with Kisame joining in every once in a while.

"Can we see the sea animals next?" Suigestu asked.

"Yeah let's go!" Kisame yelled, running towards the aquarium Suigetsu in tow.

"I didn't even get to see the tigers," Itachi scoffed.

"It's alright, let the idiots have their fun," Zabuza tried to pet Itachi's shoulder, but backed off when a glare was sent his way.

By the time everyone arrived at the aquarium a show was starting. Kisame and Suigestu stood on the small gates surrounding the show aquarium balancing haphazardly.

"What the hell are they doing?" Kakuzu muttered.

"Something stupid," Kakashi answered.

**With the Bombers**

"More cops are coming down the alley to the left!" Karin yelled.

"Right,yeah!" Deidara took a harsh right, causing everyone to fall to the side of the bus.

"Are best bet is to get to the highway," Sasori suggested.

Deidara nodded, and began looking for the exit to a highway.

"Does anyone else hear that loud whooshing noise?" Naruto asked.

"You hear that too, I thought it was my imagination," Sasuke said.

"What do you think it is?" Temari asked.

"I'll fucking check," Hidan walked over to one of vents and popped it open.

"I'll help," Madara offered, giving Hidan a boost to look out of the vent.

"Oh shit! This is fucking bad," Hidan shouted.

"Stop moving idiot, you're going to make us fall over!" Madara yelled up at him.

"What's going on, up there?" Kankuro questioned.

"Helicopters, everywhere," Hidan answered, shutting the vent again.

"What are we supposed to d-do?" Hinata asked.

Sasori smirked.

"Temari, Hinata, and Kankuro, hold onto to these and only, and I mean only use them when I say," Sasori handed them oddly shaped vials." Hidan, you're going to take the wheel when we hit the highway. Deidara you're going to use your bombs on the cops on the ground."

"What about the helicopters, yeah?" Deidara twisted in his seat trying to catch a look at them.

"We'll deal with that later, let's get this show on the rode," Sasori commanded.

"Fuck yeah!" Hidan cheered.

"This isn't going to end well," Sai murmured.

**With Pein and Konan  
**  
"So you all know why you're here, so are you willing to help us?" Pein's question left no room for disagreements.

"It will give me a chance to woo some ladies," a white haired man rubbed his hands together.

"Jiraiya!"a blonde busty women reprehended.

"Tsunade!" Jiraiya whined.

"I guess I could help," a brown haired man said," I haven't seen Kakashi or Orochimaru in a while."

"Tobi guesses he could help! I'll get see Deidara, and Itachi and Madara, and Sasuke!" A masked man jumped around in glee.

"Alright so Jiraiya, Tsunade, Yamato, and Tobi. Go save the other members," Pein concluded getting up.

"You aren't going to help us?" Yamato got a creepy, dark look on his face.

"No," Pein seemed unfazed by the look.

"You're not going to give us a plan?" Tsunade asked, pulling out a suspicious bottle.

"You guys aren't stupid, or at least not as stupid as the other members. Take care of yourselves, and Tsunade should you really be drinking on the job?" Pein grabbed the bottle out of her hands.

"I'm older than you," she said pulling the bottle out of his hands," So don't try to sass me."

"Bye," Konan croaked out.

"See you later, baby," Jiraiya wiggled his brows suggestively .

"I'll destroy you," Pein seethed, and with that everyone ran out of the room.

"This was a bad idea," Konan commented.

"Every idea we have is usually a bad idea."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Decided to post the chapter early just in case the world ends, so here you all are. Thanks for the reviews :D Enjoy.  
**  
**With the Rescuers**

"So, do any of you have a plan?"Jiraiya asked.

"Tobi, thinks we should fly to the moon," the masked man suggested.

"No, that wouldn't accomplish anything," Yamato said.

"I guess we just find them and see what we can do," Tsunade grabbed Jiraiya and Tobi by the ears,"Let's go Tenzo."

"Don't call me that!" Yamato whined.

**With the Zoo crew**

"Zabuza looked what I found!" Haku gushed holding up a white rabbit.

"Haku where did you get that?" Zabuza hesitantly questioned.

"The petting zoo," Haku pet the bunny.

"You can't just take animals Haku. Go put it back!" Zabuza commanded.

"No you killed my last one, so I get this one!" Haku yelled.

"Alright fine, don't make a scene, jeez," Zabuza looked around to make sure no one was looking.

"Here Haku, I found you this nice bag to carry the bunny in," Kakashi smiled handing Haku a red purse.

"You helped!" Zabuza shouted.

"Yes, I did," Kakashi's eye crinkled again.

"Where'd you get the purse?" Zabuza asked.

"The ground it was by a women eating fries," Kakashi answered.

"We're going to get into-" Zabuza stared off into the distance.

"Look I found a tranquilizer gun!" Sakura held up the gun.

"And I found this awesome rare poisonous flower," Ino ran up beside Sakura.

"This can't be happening," Zabuza muttered to himself.

"May the Power of Youth guide you all to take risks!" Guy shouted in the distance.

"Are Guy and Lee trying to ride the giant tortoises?" Kakashi asked.

"I think they are."

"Are Orochimaru and Kabuto dragging that boa constrictor around."

"Yeah."

Loud Howls and yelps were heard from afar.

"Itachi set free all the wild cats, and Kiba set all the wild dogs free, Shino and Kankuro set all the bugs and reptiles free, and Kimimaru and Juugo set all the birds free!" Choji panted heavily and laid on the ground,"Need sustenance."

"Why can't we go anywhere normal?" Kakuzu mumbled, walking up to them briefcase in hand.

"What's in the case?" Zabuza asked.

"All the profit the zoo has made today and part of yesterday," Kakuzu smiled.

"Why would yo-"

"Oh my God the dolphins!" a shout cut Kakashi off.

Everyone looked over to where Suigetsu and Kisame had been. Key word had been. They were now in the aquarium with the dolphins trying to ride them, but it wasn't working out for them.

"I'm never going anywhere with you people again,"Zabuza groaned.

"Wow you guys cause a lot of trouble,"Anko said running up to them.

"Ummm, sorry," Zabuza offered.

"No it's a good thing," She replied with a wink,"Now we should probably get out of here."

"Don't you work here?"Kakuzu asked.

"Yeah but I gave everyone the keys to the exhibits, so let's go!" She shouted, and began running.

The others followed suit, picking up the rest on the way. Luckily they blended in with the rest of the people fleeing the now dangerous zoo, so the likely hood of them getting caught was low. But case in point never take the Akatsuki to the zoo. Ever.

**With the Bomber Squad  
**  
"Ok now!"Sasori quickly opened the bus's back door.

Temari, Hinata, and Kankuro quickly threw the vials out of the back. A few gunshots were fired from the cops, but Sasori shut the door before damage could be done. The vials of oddly colored liquid worked instantly, breaking open and spilling all over the highway. The cop's tires began wearing down until the tires were completely gone.

"Well that actually worked. Hidan take the wheel, Deidara since the cops on the ground are taken care of, take out the helicopters. I'll help," Sasori ordered.

Hidan jumped into the driver seat with a cheer, and Sasori helped Deidara reach the vents to take out the helicopters.

"I can't believe we're actually doing this," Temari mused.

"Do what?" Neji asked finally coming to.

"Just get rid of the cops," Kankuro stated.

"What do you mean by that?" Neji narrowed his eyes.

"Nothing Neji!" Hinata spoke up quickly.

"It's not nothing Hinata," Naruto walked over, wrapping his arm around Hinata and Neji,"But don't worry I'm here to protect you guys!"

"Like I need your help," Neji scoffed.

"Hinata you need my help right?" Naruto asked.

Hinata turned bright red.

"Oh please she can take care of herself,"Madara cut in.

"Danna! Quit moving!"Deidara shouted.

"I'm not the one moving Brat!" He shouted back.

"Art's a bang, yeah!"Deidara suddenly shouted.

An explosion was heard and Hidan swerved the bus knocking everyone over.

"Fuck yeah!"Hidan cheered.

Another fact that should be established. Just never take the Akatsuki anywhere. Ever.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N So it's been a while...well not really. I was away so couldn't write anything really. But now I have returned. On another note has anyone read the newest Naruto chapter, I almost died of happiness. Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy :) **

**Bomber Squad**

"Woo I think we lost em," Kankuro fell into a bus seat relieved.

"You know what I don't get?" Temari began," Why there are bombs on the bus in the first place!"

Temari tackled Deidara to the ground banging his head against the floor.

"Shouldn't you help him?" Kankuro asked.

"No the brat is getting what he deserves," Sasori said.

"Does everyone in the Akatsuki hate each other," Neji muttered.

"Pretty fucking much," Hidan laughed from the drivers seat.

"Does anyone know where we are?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope," Everyone said in unison.

"Well that's just great."

"We're somewhere near the outskirts of Uptown Konoha," Karin answered.

"How far is that from camp? I'm super hungry," Naruto whined.

"About five miles," Karin stated.

A loud groan sounded through the bus.

"We should probably ditch the bus," Madara suggested.

"Yeah he's right we can come back for it later," Sasori agreed.

"What will we get home in?" Neji questioned.

"We'll just steal a car or something, yeah," Deidara said.

"No thank you, I don't want to be apart of your schemes," Neji sneered.

"Do you want to fucking walk? Because I can stop this fucking bus right now and kick you out. You can haul ass back to camp on your own!" Hidan yelled.

"Fine, we can borrow a car," Neji sighed.

"We never asked for your permission," Madara deadpanned.

**At Camp  
**  
"Who the hell gave you permission to go to the zoo!" Pein shouted.

The group had come back to the camp, covered in bruises and scratches. One carrying a rabbit, and another carrying a snake. Not to mention they had a brought an odd violent female with them. Needless to say Pein was unhappy.

"You gave us permission," Kisame said.

"I did no such thing!" Pein threw a pencil at him, that Kisame easily dodged.

"But sir, you really did. You said do what you please I'm busy right now, and then you went back to bed," Zetsu recounted the events.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Pein glared voice lowering.

"N-no not all," Zetsu stumbled back.

"I am," Itachi quietly cut in.

"Excuse me?" Pein glowered.

"You gave us permission."

"I most certainly didn't"

"But you did."

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Actually Pein you did," Konan interrupted their argument.

"K-Konan how could you? How could you side with those i-idiots?" Pein sputtered.

"Because they're right," Konan answered.

"After all these years, after all we've been through you say that I am wrong. You stab me in the back!?" Pein wailed loudly, stumbling out of the cafeteria and slamming the door behind him.

"Wow he is some leader," Kimimaru murmured.

"So fearless," Kabuto added.

"He can clearly hold his own," Juuga joined in.

Everyone stared at them.

"It's always the quiet ones," Konan said walking off after Pein.

"He's just very sensitive when it comes to Konan,"Orochimaru stated.

"That because he loves her," Ino, Sakura and Haku gushed.

"Oh love, how youthful, and passionate!" Guy shouted in excited.

"Please don't talk like that," Kakashi groaned.

"I'm gonna be sick," Kisame said.

**With the rescuers (If they can even be called that)  
**  
"How are supposed to find them," Yamato asked.

"They'll come to use," Tsunade said.

They continued to walk down am empty dirt road. How they came to the road Yamato will never know, but he suspected it had something to do with the masked man Tobi. A flash of light came from behind them. Just as Tsunade had said they had come to them.

"Who the fuck are you?" Hidan cursed.

"Yahiko sent us to find you," Jiraiya answered.

"Who?" Deidara asked confused.

"Nagato," Jiraiya said.

"What the fuck are you talking about, yeah?" Deidara looked at them suspiciously.

"Pein! We are talking about Pein!" Tsunade shouted at them.

"Well you didn't fucking say it!" Hidan yelled back at her.

"We did!" Tsundae's fist clenched.

"All we heard was Nagato, and Yahiko how is that even close to Pein, yeah?" Deidara questioned.

"Yeah seriously what the hell," Hidan muttered.

Tsunade walked over and banged Deidara and Hidan's heads together successfully knocking them out.

"Well the car is around here somewhere, let's go," Tsunade ordered.

"Pick up the brat," Sasori said.

"He's your brat," Madara sneered.

"No he's yours," Sasori glared.

"Get a move on!" Tsunade yelled from a few feet ahead.

Sasori picked Deidara while Madara picked up Hidan.

"I'm unhappy with this," Sasori muttered.

"I'm happy that you're unhappy with this," Madara smirked.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: New chapter, this one is a little longer, actually not really,but it feels like that, so enjoy because I usually do short chapters. Thanks to all your reviews, I love them all. Enjoy!**

**The now ex-bomber squad.**

"I think we might need another car," Sasuke stated.

"No we don't," Tsunade countered.

"But there are only eight seats, and fifteen people. How is that going to work?" Naruto asked.

"Well I'll be driving-" Tsunade began.

"No you won't, you've been drinking. I'll drive," Yamato interrupted her,"Ok so I'll drive, Tsunade takes the passenger seat, You can put the two passed out ones in the trunk, two others can fit in the trunk leaves six seats and nine people. We can probably squeeze a person on the floor. And a few people can sit on each others lap."

"Who are the other two that will stay in the trunk?" Tobi questioned jumping around,"Because Tobi volunteers to be one!"

"Ok Tobi and Jiraiya in the trunk," Tsunade hid a sly smile behind her glass of sake.

"Tsunade!" Jiraiya whined.

"Nope. That's where you're sitting," Tsunade said.

Madara and Sasori were now off to the side whispering to each other, while smirking.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Temari asked.

"They're probably whispering sweet nothing in each other's ears," Sai deadpanned.

"Somehow I doubt that," Karin muttered.

"We have a way to make it so one other person can sit in the trunk," Sasori spoke up.

"How then?" Yamato asked.

"Oh we'll show you," Madara began walking to the open trunk of the van. Everyone crowded around the open trunk, all gaping at what Madara and Sasori had presumably done while discussing the seating arrangements. Deidara was sitting in Hidan's lap, to add to the odd position one of them had set Deidara's head on Hidan's chest, while Hidan's hands had been wrapped around Deidara.

"See you can fit one more person now," Sasori said.

"It won't be safe when they wake up," Yamato tried to reason.

"Oh nonsense, it'll be fine," Tsunade said. She pushed Jiraiya and Tobi towards the back.

"Who else will sit in the back then?" Kankuro asked.

"You of course," Sasori smirked.

"W-wait why me?" Kankuro sputtered.

"For some unknown reason I don't like you," Sasori pushed him into the trunk shutting the van's door.

**With Konan and Pein  
**  
"Pein, I know you're in there," Konan called through the door.

Silence met her.

"Pein. Come on, can I come in?" she hestintently asked.

She tried knocking on the door again. Nothing.

"Why is he being such a child," she said to herself.

"I heard that," Pein sniffled from inside his office.

"Can come in?"

"No."

"Pein."

"No."

**At Camp  
**  
"So are we in trouble?" Sakura asked.

"Nah, we're ok. Leader will get over it," Kisame reassured everyone.

"I wonder when the others will get back," Suigestu mused to himself.

"What you miss Karin?" Ino taunted.

"I would never miss her," Suigetsu sneered.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"I'm bored," Kiba whined.

"Want to get food?" Kakashi suggested.

A chorus of agreement ran through the group.

"Let's go to Chucky Cheese!"

**On the road to camp  
**  
"Naruto get your hand off my thigh!"

"Then get your elbow out of face!"

"Why am I on the floor, I'm a Hyuuga!"

"Why am I stuck in the trunk!"

"You lack dick and you wear make-up."

"No I don't, it's face-paint!"

"Hey Blondie, I like your buns!"

"They're ponytails asshole! Why is it always the white haired guys!"

"I'll turn you all into puppets if you don't shut up!"

The van went silent. Tsunade was driving, and drinking. Karin sat in the passenger seat giving directions since she seemed to be the only on who could remember the way back. Yamato (Who Tsunade volunteered to sit in the trunk rather than Kankuro), Jiraiya, Hidan and Deidara (Who were still passed out) were in the trunk. Kankuro, Sai, and Temari sat in the three back seats in front of them. Naruto and Neji were stuck on the floor. While Madara, Sasuke and Sasori, were in the row of seats behind the passenger and drivers seat, and Hinata was stuck on Madara's lap (Which made her very uncomfortable).

"Can we stop and get food?" Of course Naruto would be the one to break the silence.

"Why the hell are touching me, yeah!" A shrill shriek echoed through the van.

"Why the hell was your fucking head on my chest, blondie!" Hidan yelled.

Madara and Sasori snickered, while the van began rocking, and Deidara and Hidan continued to scream at each other.

"Would you idiots quit moving you're shaking the van!" Tsunade shouted back at them.

Of course that didn't stop them, in fact it made it worse. Neji hit one of doors, and Naruto ran straight into him.

"You're pulling my hair!"

"If it wasn't so long it wouldn't be a problem!"

"Well you have whiskers!"

"You have white eyes!"

Tsunade made a sharp turn causing them to ram into the door again successfully knocking them both out.

"Thank god," Karin muttered," Make sure to make a right here."

"Right got it and we're here!" Tsunade slammed on the breaks causing everyone to fall forward. Everyone exited the car as fast as possible.

"It's good to be back almost," Kankuro said.

"Yeah not really," Sasuke snorted.

**With Konan and Pein**

"Pein the other campers are back," Konan tried again to get Pein out of his office.

"I don't care," Pein called back.

"Can you let me in?"

"No."

"Pe-"

"No."

"Sometimes you are such a child."

"I heard that."

"You were meant to that time!"


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N; So this chapter is late...I was gone this weekend, or last weekend now and couldn't update, and I am very sorry about that. In other news, Thank You all so much! I have 100 reviews, I never thought my story would be so popular, so thank you all, it means the world to me. So this chapter is a little meh, in my opinion, it's more of a crossover to the next chapter, which I will put up somtime this week, so yay, two updates in a row! Anyway, enjoy and thanks again! :) **

It had been a week since the zoo and cop fiasco, no one had been aloud to leave or enter camp. Pein had holed himself in his office and refused to come out, no matter how much Konan insisted. The campers and some of the rowdier adults were growing restless. Not to mention the extra people that had been picked up from the adventures. Needless to say everyone was just a little unhappy.

"I'm bored," Naruto and Deidara whined.

"I know," Kisame agreed.

"What the fuck!? Stop poisoning me every chance you get!" Hidan screamed from a few feet away. Sasori and Sakura had taken to making poisons and testing them on Hidan.

"That's for my car," Sasori seethed.

"It has been over a week, get over it!" Hidan shouted at him.

"Never."

"Hey Sakura!," Ino yelled running up to the girl," Look what Zetsu found."

She held up a purple flower, with white polka dots on it.

"That's pretty and all but Ino are you sure you should be hanging with that Zetsu guy?" Sakura whispered.

"Oh he's harmless," Ino waved off her friend.

"Yeah," Sakura's eyes narrowed watching Zetsu chase after Haku's bunny.

**With Pein and Konan  
**  
"Listen Pein can you please come out of your office, or at least let me in?" Konan pleaded.

"No," He answered through the door.

"Pein it's been a week."

"I don't care."

"That's it."

"What is that supposed to me-"

Konan kicked the door to his office.

"What the hell Konan!" Pein exclaimed.

"You're going to get out of your office! You're going to stop being a baby! Got it!" Konan demanded.

"R-right, of course Konan!"

**With the Bored Campers**

"I don't understand what we did so wrong," Kiba whined.

"You went to the zoo caused a shit ton of trouble, and those idiots over there," Kakuzu gestured towards Madara and his little gang,"Caused even more trouble than we did. So that's what you guys did fucking wrong."

"Don't get your fucking granny panties in a twist," Hidan muttered.

"I don't wear granny panties,"Kakuzu snapped.

"Oh sorry I meant diaper, Don't get your fucking diaper in a bunch."

"I'll kill you."

"Oh yeah!"

"Hidan we go through this everyday, I kick your ass everyday."

"I'm just going easy on you."

Hidan and Kakuzu continued their argument, the same one that had been happening everyday.

"I need to go to the store," Sasori mumbled, from across the grass, watching Hidan and Kakuzu fight.

"Why?" Madara asked," Oh wait, I don't care."

"Why do you need to go to the store?" Hinata asked, rolling her eyes at Madara.

"I need more poison supplies," Sasori smirked.

"Don't you think you've tortured Hidan enough?" Sakura inquired.

"There will never be enough torture for him."

**Half an Hour Later  
**  
"Loser get off of me!"

"You ate my ramen!"

"I think you killed Hidan, Kakuzu ."

"Thank god."

"I think you mean thank Jashin."

"Weren't you just dead?"

"I haven't made anything explode for a week, yeah."

"Zabuza where is my bunny!"

"I don't know!"

"You killed him again didn't you?!"

"Haku!"

"Everyone shut the fuck up!" A loud voice broke through the chatter.

"Pein you're back, yeah," Deidara said.

"Thanks captian obvious," Madara sneered.

"Do you wanna die, yeah?" Deidara questioned.

"As long as it gets me away from you."

"I'm happy to make that happen, yeah!"

"Would you idiots stop!" Pein yelled,"So tomorrow you guys can start going out again, but with some restrictions."

"Can we do arts and crafts tomorrow!?" Haku asked.

"Sure. But Deidara I don't want any of your art being made," Pein said

"That's unfair, yeah," Deidara whined.

"Shut up brat."


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N; Back to the shorter chapters, but I like them short. I hope all of my lovely followers and reviewers and readers are doing good! Enjoy :)**

"So Deidara, where did you put the art supplies?" Pein asked.

"They, umm, are still in the bus, yeah. We were in a rush," Deidara hesitantly answered.

"You idiot!"

"I'm sorry, yeah!"

"You and Sasori g-"

"Hell no," Sasori interuppted Pein.

"Did you just tell me no?" Pein hissed angirily.

"I did."

"Why is that?"

"Simple. You literally make me go everywhere! Either to go with the blonde idiot, or to look for him! I'm done. So I'm going to stay here. Send Itachi or something, he never does anything! Oh and while you're out get me some supplies for poisons I'm working on, here's the list. Have a blast assholes!" Sasori stormed out throwing the list at Deidara.

"So um Itachi," Pein cleared his throat," Do you want to?"

"No."

"Fuck."

**Ten minutes later  
**  
"No."

"Hell no"

"Fuck that."

"Do you know what happens, when we leave this camp? Bad things!"

"Ok, ok. Listen Deidara is going, but who else?" Pein pondered, while everyone tried to make themselves invisible.

"Tobi, will go! Tobi will go!" Tobi shouted jumping up and down.

"No. Hell No. Fuck No. No. No. No, yeah!" Deidara chanted over and over again.

"Yes," Pein said, with an evil smile.

"I didn't mean it! I have a speech problem remember, yeah!?" Deidara yelled.

"What happened to, 'I don't have a speech problem, yeah!' You said that last week," Pein recalled.

"Piss me off, and I blow you up, yeah," Deidara threatened, glaring at Tobi.

"If you're not back in two hours, I will find you and kill you," Pein concluded walking out.

"Guess Sir Leader the Asshole is back then," Hidan muttered.

"Let's go Tobi, yeah," Deidara muttered.

"Yes sir! Deidara Sir!" Tobi saluted him.

"So now that they're gone, who wants to get wasted?!" Tsunade enthusiastically offered.

"You know that there are mostly minors here right?" Kakuzu asked.

"So? Listen here you bag of bones don't be a kill joy."

"Listen here, you're just about as old as me."

**With Deidara and Tobi  
**  
"Well, I guess the bus wasn't as far as I thought, yeah" Deidara said.

"Tobi thinks we should just get the art stuff, and leave the bus," Tobi suggested.

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Tobi thinks the cops will recognize the bus still."

"Fine, we'll leave the bus, but only because I don't have gas. Not because you suggested it, yeah."

**Half an Hour Later  
**  
"We're back, yeah," Deidara yelled, walking back into the cafeteria/rec room.

"Oh joy to the fucking world," Madara muttered.

"What are we supposed to do for arts and crafts exactly?" Zabuza asked.

"Well, there's clay, paint, colored pencils, chalk, beads, strings, and a whole lot of other things. so I guess everyone can just do their own thing, yeah," Deidara replied.

"You tried to steal that much stuff from shop bimbo?" Sai questioned.

"I didn't try, I did steal this stuff from your shop," Deidara retorted.

"Enough, everyone just do something artsy," Kisame cut in.

A chorus of agreement ran through the group and everyone got to work.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N Yay, new chapter, I hope I'm actually going to be able to stick to the schedule...at least for a bit. Thanks for the reviews :) And Happy Valentine's Day!**

**With Pein and Konan  
**  
"Pein are you sure it was a good idea to leave them all alone. They are definitely going to make mess," Konan warned.

"I know, but that is to be expected either way and if they do make a mess I'll just have them clean it up," Pein said.

"Yeah because they follow your orders so well."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing."

**Art Class**

"Zabuza let's make friendship bracelets!" Haku exclaimed.

"Haku I don't wa-," Zabuza's disagreement was cut off by Haku dragging him off.

"Kisame and Kakashi my ever youthful companions! I shall make you both wonderful green jumpsuits, like I myself wear!" Gai enthused.

"Kill me now," Kakashi groaned.

"I think I'll just stick to making a puppet," Kankuro decided.

"Can you make it a bug?" Shino asked appearing out of nowhere.

"S-sure buddy,"Kankuro sputtered, slowly inching away.

"I think I'm going to make a holder for my sword," Ten-Ten said.

"I still don't understand how you got those weapons here with no problem," Temari mused.

"It's not as if there was any security," Sakura muttered.

"You know what real art is?" Hidan asked.

"I don't know Hidan. Please shower us with your wisdom," Kakuzu deadpanned from a rocking chair sewing what appeared to be a sweater.

"The blood and dead bodies of your enemies!" He yelled running toward Sasori, who sidestepped to avoid him.

"And you say I'm stupid, yeah," Deidara grumbled, looking at the Hidan knocked out on the floor.

"You are, just in different ways," Sasori said

"Like what, yeah?" Deidara questioned.

"Your views on art of course."

"Art is a bang, yeah. A fleeting moment of beauty."

"Art is eternal! Lasting forever and preserved perfectly."

"A moment!"

"Forever."

"Moment!"

"Forever!"

Everyone just stared as the two continued their pointless argument.

"Do they always do that?" Naruto asked.

"You have no fucking idea," Orochimaru groaned.

"What kind of friendship is that? I mean they fight all the time," Naruto said.

"You're one to talk Naruto," Gaara said walking up to them," You and Sasuke fight all the time. So there really isn't that much of difference."

"See that would be true if the idiot and I were friends, but we're not," Sasuke cut in.

"What yes we are asshole!"

"No we are not."

"Yes we are."

"Why would I ever want to be friends with an idiot like you?"

"Wow that hurt right here." Naruto put his hand over his heart.

"See exactly my point," Gaara grumbled, watching them.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Thank goodness for days off school. Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy :)**

"Sasori I'm sorry! Please talk to me again, yeah," Deidara whined.

"Now you add a little bit of nitrogen liquid," Sasori directed Sakura, completely ignoring Deidara.

"Sasori!" Deidara shouted, after seeing Sasori once again ignore him, he stomped off toward Madara.

"Madara, Sasori's ignoring me, yeah," Deidara wailed.

"Deidara I'm a little busy right now," Madara muttered trying to focus on the glass he was painting.

"But Mad-"

"Deidara if you talk again, I'll rip out your tongue."

Deidara stomped off again, but this time to someone he knew would pay attention, Naruto.

"Naruto, Madara and Sasori are ignoring me," Deidara sniffed.

"Sasuke and Gaara are ignoring me," Naruto said.

They both hugged and began whispering to each other.

"I don't like that," Ino said looking at the two blonde boys.

"Don't worry they'll be fine. Deidara actually doesn't do as much damage as it seems," Zetsu reassured.

"If you're sure," Ino murmured unconvinced.

They both trailed off, working on the flower pots they were decorating.

"Haku, I really don't want to make a bracelet, it seems girly," Zabuza said.

"Are you indirectly calling me a girl?" Haku questioned.

"Well I mean you can be pretty girly sometimes."

"Zabuza! We've been together this long and this is how you treat me?!"

"Haku, I'm not trying to be mean. I was just making an observation."

"Yeah well, I observe the fact that your little face wrap, is made out of toilet paper and not gauze!"

"Don't shout that!"

"Zabuza's face is wrapped in toilet paper!"

"Haku!"

Hinata, Hidan, Kisame and Itachi sat across the room watching them.

"How have they been partners so long if they never stop arguing?" Hinata asked.

"No one fucking knows. They joined the Akatsuki together, and well that's all I fucking know," Hidan answered.

"They grew up in same village as me,"Kisame added.

"Maybe Haku is Zabuza's and Kisame's love child," Hidan remarked.

"See that would be true, if Zabuza was a women," Kisame growled hitting Hidan on the back of the head.

"Haku was an orphan living on the streets, abandoned and ostracized by his family and peers and on the verge of death. Zabuza found him and took him in, they've been working together ever since," Itachi said.

Silence meant his explanation.

"Wow asshole way to be a downer," Hidan said.

**With Pein and Konan**

"I think we should make this an art competition,"Pein suggested.

"That doesn't sound like a good idea at all Pein. That'll most certainly cause a fight," Konan muttered shaking her head.

"That's the point."


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: This chapter is rather long...well for me it is. Thanks for the reviews, and I hope you all enjoy!**

"I have made a decision," Pein announced walking back into cafeteria.

"What is it," A chorus of groans met his entry.

"Whoever makes what I deem to be the best piece of art will get a prize," Pein smirked his idea already forming.

"What kind of prize exactly," Kiba asked.

"Oh that's a surprise," Pein replied, walking out.

Konan followed after him smiling apologetically at the campers, and mouthing sorry.

"I'm gonna fucking win this shit! Hell Yeah!" Hidan yelled, working on his picture.

"Hell no, I'm going to win, yeah. I mean my art is superb,"Deidara sneered.

"Oh please brat, your art is child's play," Sasori muttered.

"Oh really!"

"Really."

They both glowered at each other. Muttering insults and getting to work.

"I think this could turn out really bad," Sakura said looking at the now busy campers.

"Oh forehead it'll be fine," Ino smiled reassuringly.

"Nothing is ever right with these guys around, pig," Sakura shook her head and went back work.

**With Pein and Konan **

"So Pein what exactly is the prize?" Konan inquired when they entered the office.

"Whoever wins gets to choose are next activity," he answered.

"That means that if Hidan wins, he could make everyone play his fucked up game?"

"Yep."

"Everyone will die! Are you insane!"

"Obviously. I mean we've been friends since we were like six, it's like you didn't know."

**Back at Art Class**

"Mr. Deidara What are you making?" Tobi asked jumping around him.

"None of your damn business, yeah," Deidara hisses under his breath.

"It looks like a wad of clay," Tobi tilted his head to side.

"That's because I haven't shaped it yet dumbass."

"You should make a bunny!"

"No."

"A dog."

"No."

"Me?"

"Hell no!"

Deidara then proceeded to shove a wad of clay into the eye hole of Tobi's mask.

"Sasuke are you going to make something?" Suigestu questioned.

"No." Sasuke answered

"Why not, you could win the prize." Karin said.

"Prizes are for people who need to prove they are better then others. I do not need to prove that I am better than all of you," He sneered.

"Sasuke didn't mom teach you not be an asshole?" Itachi asked walking up to him.

"Didn't mom tell you to stop hanging with these guys ages ago?"

"Actually she said 'I don't want those weirdos in my house, at all. You understand?' I never let them in the house again."

"She said that after Deidara blew up the sofa, and Hidan killed your pet weasel in the kitchen."

"Your point is?"

"Your friends are crazy idiots!"

"So are your Sasuke. So are yours."

Hinata stared at Kisame's work station in horror.

"W-what are you making?" She stuttered out.

"A collage of fish heads!" He yelled with a large sharky grin.

"I-I don't think that's v-very sanitary," she said.

"I'll clean it up. What are you making?" He asked looking at the pastels around her station.

"I'm making a picture."

"Of what?"

"You'll see."

"Whatever white eyes."

"Kisame?"

"Yes?"

"The fish heads are staring at me,and they smell."

Kisame just laughed and went back to the collage.

Off at the other table Haku and Zabuza had stopped arguing long enough for Haku to finish the bracelet he was making and shove it onto Zabuza's wrist.

"Haku," Zabuza whined.

"Shut up," Haku muttered.

The Subaku siblings, Shino, Shikamaru and Choji were in a secluded corner.

"Gaara are you making a necklace?" Temari asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yes," He added another charm to the necklace.

"Why?" Kankuro inquired slowly scooting away.

"Haku told me it is what friends do." He stated.

"Right." everyone at the table said.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: New chapter Yay! Day late Yay! Anyway. I won't be able to update this weekend, since my friend is flying in from Texas for a week, I might update on the 17th but I'm not completely sure when I can, so sorry about that. Enjoy, and thanks for the sweet reviews! :)**

"Naruto what is it that you're making?" Gaara asked.

"Oh this? I'm making a painting of Kurama eating ramen, and Sasuke is dead in the corner," Naruto sighed contently.

"That's good fuckass, because my picture is of you and your precious ramen burning alive in black flames!" Sasuke started to laugh evilly.

"Bastard!"

"Dumbass!"

Gaara slowly slinked away not wanting to get in the middle and walked back over to Temari, who had began bickering with Shikamaru. He sighed it seemed as if everyone was fighting, and there was no use trying to stop them because they would just start again.

"So Gaara did you give Naruto the friendship thing?" Temari asked looking up from her fan, and stopped her argument with Shikamaru.

"No Sasuke and him started fighting again," Gaara said.

"They never stop," Shikamaru muttered.

A large bang ran through the cafeteria, everyone turned to Deidara's station automatically. Tobi and Deidara were currently on the floor covered in ash, and pieces of the table.

"What the fuck did you do brat?" Sasori stomped over to Deidara pulling him by his ponytail..

"Oh it was all Tobi's fault, yeah!" Deidara shouted trying to pull away.

"Tobi didn't do it!" Tobi screeched running around.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" Pein yelled bursting through the door.

"Nothing just give us an hour more," Sasori hissed, grabbing scissors.

"Ok whatever, don't get blood everywhere," and with that he left.

"Sasori what are you doing with those scissors?" Deidara shrieked struggling.

"Just going to give you a new look."

"No please no, yeah!"

"Yeah you say!"

"No, yeah! I mean I'll do anything yeah!"

"Anything?"

"Anything. Please, yeah!"

"You're my butler for the next year."

"A year!"

"You want your hair cut off?"

"No, but a year, yeah?"

"Fine two weeks."

"Ok."

Ino giggled.

"Sasori is certainly going to make Deidara be his '_butler' _if you know what I mean," she whispered wiggling her eyebrows suggestivily towards Hinata.

"Ino! D-don't say things like that," Hinata whispered back.

"We can hear you," Sasori and Deidara glared at Ino.

"Hahaha anyway back to work," she sang running back over to the table.

**About an hour later**

"Alright time's up!" Pein announced,"Now present you pieces. Get into a single file line. Now!"

"We made bracelets," Haku and Zabuza lifted up their wrist...well Haku lifted up Zabuza's wrist for him.

Konan began giggling.

"That cute," She gushed.

"It's not cute it's manly as hell," Zabuza defended himself, crossing his arms.

"I made nothing," Sasuke said walking forward, and then sitting back down.

"Look a collage of fish heads," Kisame gestured to his 'art'.

"That smells disgusting," Konan wheezed.

"I know isn't it beautiful?" Kisame murmured looking at it.

"Sure," Konan muttered, "This is going to take a while."


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: I'm back! So I got back last Saturday, and was to tired ****and lazy**** to write anything. So sorry about that. But I'm glad to be back and present my new chapter. Thanks to all the reviews and follows, it means a lot. Enjoy!**

Konan stared at Itachi's painting, open mouthed with a look of horror across her face. Pein however smirked with a look of admiration in his eyes.

"I-Is that a picture of you p-parents dead? And is that Sasuke crying in the corner?" Konan sputtered, continuing to stare.

"Why yes it," Itachi huffed proudly.

"That is magnificent," Pein sniffled wiping a tear from his eye.

"Oh you cannot be serious," Konan muttered to herself.

"I think that we have a wi-" Pein was cut off unexpectedly.

"No you can't declare a winner already," Tobi paused to count with his fingers,"Only five people have brought up what they made. Tobi wants to see them. Tobi wants to see them!"

Pein let out a long sigh, and mumbled something under his breath.

"Next," Konan piped in.

"Do not fear the real artist is here," boasted Deidara, walking up.

And what have you made?" Pein asked, looking unimpressed.

"Behold," Deidara pulled a few figurines out each resembling an Akatsuki member," And now for the best part!"

Deidara pulled out a remote and with a scream or shout of "No!" yelled by the people around him he pressed the button, causing all the figurines to explode.

"So *cough* You call blowing *cough* me up art! I'll kill you!" Pein shouted jumping over the table, grabbing him by the ponytail and slamming his against the table.

"Pein."

"You bastard!"

"Pein."

"Stupid blond bitch!"

Pein."

"I'm going to take all your clay and shove it up your ass! And then blow it up, how does that sound!"

"Pein! Calm down and stop!" Konan ordered slapping the back of his head against the table.

"Right," Pein cleared his throat, and wiped his face free of soot," Moving on. Next!"

"Hey Pein, sup!" Naruto practically bounced up to the front, with his picture. He stopped in front and turned his picture over to show the council (He had decided to call them that)

"Um what is that um, meant to be?" Konan asked hesitantly.

"Can't you tell it's my fox Kurama eating ramen with Sasuke dead in the corner." Naruto sighed to himself with a smile on his face.

"It seems as if Sasuke has been dead a lot in these pictures so far," Konan shook her head with a sigh.

"I'm sorry to say this...Well actually I'm not sorry at all, I never am. Your "painting" looks like a five year old made it. Wait scratch that, a five year old could have made that look better than you did," Pein stated not even bothering to look up at the now depressed Naruto.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried running over to him.

Sasuke sighed and opened up his arms as Naruto began sobbing and snotting all over his shirt.

"I know he's just jealous he can't draw like that," Sasuke murmured, trying hard not to be heard, but of course he failed.

"You know for two people who act like they hate each other, I guess they are actually good friends," Konan snickered.

"My drawing is superb, I don't know what he's talking about," Pein narrowed his eyes at Naruto.

"Yes of course it is. Next!" Konan said.

"I'm next," Sakura jumped up and down.

"Excuse you forehead I'm next," Ino sneered pushing Sakura to the side.

"No piggy. I am."

"Shut up fivehead it's me who's next!"

"No me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"You can both go together!" Konan shouted.

"Ok!" The girls said in unison.

"I made a flower pot see," Ino held up the lavender colored pot filled with thistle.

"I made a special poison that kills living things," Sakura then proceed to dump it on Ino's thistle.

"You giant foreheaded bitch!" Ino shrieked.

"I don't think foreheaded is a word," Suigetsu whispered towards the back of the line.

"Yeah definitely not," Shino whispered back.

"Ahhh w-when did you get there?!" Suigestu questioned.

"I've always been here," Shino answered.

Back at the front of the line Sakura and Ino's fight had changed from name-calling to a hair-pulling cat fight.

"Twenty bucks says Pinkie wins," Kakuzu said.

"I don't know man blondes can be pretty aggressive, I mean have you met Deidara. I bet Blondie wins," Kisame smiled and pulled twenty dollars.

"Oh yeah boys? I bet you a hundred bucks that it'll end in a draw of some sort," Tsunade wagered taking a swig of sake.

Kakuzu practically drooled right then and there.

"You're on," Kakuzu said, shaking hands with Tsunade.

Tsunade smirked and began pushing her way through the crowd that had formed around the two girls and pulled them apart.

"Ok fight is over! And it ends in a draw!" Tsunade announced.

"Th-that's cheating!" Kakuzu shouted.

"No it's not."

"Yes it is, you pulled them apart!"

"There were never any rules specified. Fork over the cash old man."

"You're about as old as I am lady."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"I'll wipe the floor with you!"

Tsuande picked up a table and chucked it at Kakuzu's head, luckily he was able to dodge at the last second. Unluckily for Hidan though, who was standing behind Kakuzu and was knocked into a wall.

"Can't we get through anything without fighting?" Konan asked herself rubbing her temples.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Sorry for the late updates as of lately internet troubles and final exams coming up. Sorry that it's so short but I promise to make the next one longer! :) Thanks for all the support. **

"So who's next?" Konan inquired.

"Me." The raspy voice of Gaara spoke as he stepped forward.

"And what did you make?" Pein asked.

"A necklace for my best friend Naruto," Gaara pulled out a necklace shaped like a guard, with pieces of sand inside of it.

"Aww how cute," Konan gushed.

"Are you even a man?" Pein deadpanned staring at the necklace in disgust.

"Say that again," Gaara growled.

"Are you even a man?" Pein repeated.

"I'll bury you in a sand coffin."

"I'll kill your parents."

"Already dead."

"I'll kill your brother."

"Have at it."

"What the fuck Gaara!" Kankuro shouted.

"Uh Next!" Konan shouted pushing Gaara away.

"T-that's me," Hinata said slowly stepping forward, that is until Madara pushed her.

"No stuttering," he ordered.

"Right," Hinata nodded her head walking to the front painting hand.

"So pretty, Konan said.

"Thanks," Hinata's face turned bright red.

"What is it?" Pein asked, with a yawn.

"A painting of my mom picking flowers. She loved to do that," Hinata answered.

Konan was crying in the corner.

"Next!" Pein demanded, ignoring Konan's sobs

"Right," Neji said strutting to the front.

"Oh look the other white eyes what'd you make?" Pein mused.

"Nothing." Neji sneered.

"Are you trying to copy duck-butt?"

"Why would I copy that asshat!"

"Well it just seems like it."

"You're wrong though!

"I'm never wrong. Next!"

Ten-Ten walked over a smile on her face.

"And what did you make Panda?" Pein asked.

"I made a sword!" She pulled out a long steel sword with intricate designs in the steel.

"Amazing. May I?" Pein inquired.

"Of course!" Ten-Ten happily handed him the sword.

Pein the proceeded to cut through all the work tables.

"I want this. Can I have this?" Pein asked.

"Of course I have enough weapons," Ten-Ten smiled.

"You're my new favorite Panda. Sorry Hinata I know you look up to me so this must be so hard," Pein stated.

"No sir, I'm ok really," Hinata said, from across the room.

"She's clearly in denial," Pein muttered.

"Anywho, Next!"

One by one the others presented Shino brought up a butterfly that Tobi crushed, Kankuro brought up a little puppet that Tobi destroyed, Temari brought up a fan that Tobi destroyed, Suigestu just brought up a bottle of water that Tobi drank, Kairn brought up a collage of Sasuke pictures that Itachi stole, Juugo sang with birds that Deidara blew up, Shikamaru didn't bring anything up because he was too lazy, Choji brought up a bag of limited addition chips that Tobi ate. Kakuzu said he couldn't afford to make anything, Zetsu brought up a venus fly trap that bit Tobi, Kiba had his dog pee all over the floor which pissed Pein off, Lee and Gai opted to exercise which didn't make anyone and Hidan brought up a piece of paper covered in blood.

**After an hour deliberation  
**  
"So I have decided who the winner is," Pein announced. Everyone's ears perked in anticipation.

"It's me."

"Mine was the best!"

"Bitch please!"

"Everyone shut the Fuck up!" Pein shouted over the argument," The winner is...Konan!"

"Wait what?"

"She didn't even make anything!"

"This is not cool!"

"What the hell is this!"

"Too bad, I'm the winner and you guys are not!" Konan yelled excitedly.

"So what are we going to do?" Naruto asked.

"To the spa!" Konan shrieked.

All the girls chattered happily, and the boys just grumbled under their breaths.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: I'm sorry to say that these every two week updates will probably continue until the end of the school year, which is only 23 more days for me, so not too much longer. I'm really sorry, and I thank you for staying even though I do this. Thank goodness summer is soon so updates can go back to schedule though it will change to a Monday update since I have a job in the summer. So again thanks for putting up me and my late updates, and enjoy. :D**

"Konan we can't go to the spa right now," Itachi said.

"And why is that?" Konan questioned. She'd had a rough few weeks and deserved a break.

"It is eleven pm, I don't really think one is open at this point," Itachi answered, already shooing the kids off to bed.

"God damn it!" Konan shouted, pounding her fist on the table.

"You mean Jashin damn it," Hidan corrected.

"Shut the hell up Hidan!" Konan yelled at him, punching him in the face.

Kakazu sighed, picking up Hidan's limp body and throwing him over his shoulder, carrying him off to their cabins.

"I really wanted to win," Kakashi whined to Yamato.

"All you did was show them the cover of your book, Kakashi," Yamato deadpanned.

"But that is art!" Kakashi pulled out his book displaying the cover of a women running from a man.

"Yeah...totally. What would have done if you did win?" Yamato asked.

"Two words my man. Strip Club." Kakahi answered putting his arm around Yamato," Imagine the fun!"

"You are aware there are kids around right?"

"So they could learn a few things."

"Yeah like how to be a pervert like you and Jiriaya!"

"Oh Tenzo calm down, we could just leave the kids here. Man's night out you know?"

"First I told you not to call me Tenzo anymore, second I wouldn't go to the strip club with you anyway."

"Wow that hurt Tenzo, that hurt right here." Kakashi put his hand over his heart.

"Oh shut up." Yamato stomped off.

"I think I offended him." Kakashi shrugged his shoulders, walking off..

**The Next Day, Kakuzu and Company**

"Okay time to get up!" Konan's voice echoed from the bull horn she was holding.

"Where the hell did she get a bull horn?"Orochimaru hissed into his pillow.

"Probably from that other loud girl," Zetsu muttered

"Oh you mean Anko, I wouldn't be surprised," Orochimaru sighed.

"I should eat her," Zetsu said chewing on his pillow.

"Uhh no Zetsu she'd probably try to kill you and succeed."

"Oh that's a turn on."

"I didn't need to hear that."

** Sasori and Company **

"I shall kill that women one day," Kisame groaned.

"What time is it?" Kakashi asked.

"Time for Youth to awaken!" Gai yelled.

"I'm going to turn you all into puppets if don't shut your mouths!" Sasori shouted turning over.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Kakashi whispered

"That's it you're dead!

Sasori jumped up to the top bunk, pillow in hand and began bashing Kakashi's head in.

"That hurts."

"That's the point!"

**Itachi and Company**

"Naruto what are you doing?" Deidara shrieked pushing him out of the bed they had previously been sharing.

"I was sleeping, why?" Naruto grumbled scratching his head.

"Yeah why were you sleeping with me, yeah!"

" I have to sleep with someone or I can't sleep, and Sasuke kicked me out last night, so I decided that since we are friends you wouldn't mind."

"I do mind, yeah."

"You only mind because people already think you're gay, and this would make it worse," Madara cut in smirking.

"People don't think I'm gay, yeah!" Deidara yelled.

"Yes they do," Almost everyone in the cabin chorused.

"I hate you all!" Deidara yelled hiding under his blankets.

"Pansy," Madara mumbled.

**Half an Hour Later.**

"Alright everyone on the bus," Konan ordered.

"Wait how did you get my bus back, yeah?" Deidara questioned.

"I had Anko pick it up," Konan mused.

"Oh so crazy, violent chick is still here?" Hidan asked.

"Yes I am!" Anko yelled jumping onto to Hidan's back and pulling his hair.

"It seems like we're always picking up people on every trip we go," Sakura said.

"It seems like the Akatsuki has a huge list of people they know," Ino replied.

"That could end up being a bad thing or a good thing...I'm going to go with bad thing," Sakura eyed the group wearily.

"Everyone on the bus now!" Konan demanded still using the bull horn for added affect.

"You honestly don't need to use that!"

** Sorry for any mistakes I wanted to get this out quickly!**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: School is over. I may have failed a few of my exams but that is no matter, because I finally updated. I'll try to get a new chapter up quick, since I've been terrible lately. Thanks for sticking with me, it really means a lot. Enjoy! ****:) ****  
**  
The Akatsuki whether they admitted it or not, were not good at directions, or following them. So them currently being lost is really just a given.

"We are not going anywhere," Sakura sighed.

"It's more we're not getting anywhere. I'm sure we're going somewhere," Ino said.

"Shut up Ino."

"No Sakura, you shut up."

"Do you really want to argue?"

"No."

"Me either."  
**…  
**"You know babe. You and I could rock this whole bus, if you know what I mean," Hidan wiggled his eyebrows, a smirk playing on his face.

"You know _honey. _I could throw you out of the back of the bus and no one would turn back and get you," Temari growled.

"Dude, quit hitting on my sister!" Kankuro yelled, pushing Hidan into his seat with Kakuzu.

"She wants me," Hidan whispered.

"Who could want you?" Neji sneered.

"No she doesn't. Now get off me," Kakuzu ordered, pushing Hidan out of the seat.

"Asshole!"

"Say it again!"

"Asshole!"

**…**  
"I don't understand these people," Sai said.

"Nor do I," Gaara agreed," Do they hate each other or are they friends?"

"Friends," Hinata answered.

"It doesn't seem that way" Sai turned back to study Hidan and Kakuzu rolling in the aisle.

"They are. It's like Naruto and Sasuke's , and Ino and Sakura's friendship, most of the time they argue and beat each other up, but at the end of the day they have each other's backs," Hinata said, smiling lightly.

"You seem to be friends with them," Gaara observed.

"I wouldn't say friends," Hinata replied.  
**….  
**"Of all the people I'm stuck sitting near it has to be you two," Madara muttered.

"You think I'm happy about this, yeah," Deidara grumbled.

"I hate my life," Sasori, groaned.

"Not as much as I hate mine."

"Not as much I hate you."

"I hate you more."

"I'll destroy you all."  
**…**  
"So, do you guys talk at all?" Suigestu asked.

"Shino talks sometimes," Kiba said.

"Juugo does the same, but usually he's just a lump," Suigestu mumbled.

"Shino's the same," Kiba agreed.

"You know we're right here right?" Shino and Juugo chorused.

"Really could've fooled us."  
**…**  
"Do you ever stop drinking?" Yamato questioned.

"The world is better blurry kid," Tsunade replied.

"I'm not a kid," Yamato whined.

"Sounds like it," Jiraiya said, flipping through an explicit magazine.

"You shouldn't read those in public," Yamato chastised.

"And you should pull the stick from your ass," Tsunade hiccupped.  
**…..  
**"Now take a right turn here," Karin directed.

"Ok," Pein said turning left.

"What the hell are you doing? I told you to turn left!" Karin yelled.

"God listens to no one," Pein chanted.

"You are not a God, just an idiot, with a bunch of piercings!"

"And you are just a child."

"And you act like one."

"Turn left here."

"No."

"Turn left!"

"No!"

Karin lunged at Pein taking the steering wheel and swerving it to the left at the last second, knocking everyone into each other.

"Was that so hard?" Karin mocked.

"I hate you," Pein muttered.

"Get in line."  
**…..**  
"Do you think she's dead?" Orochimaru asked.

"Should I bite her hand and check?" Zetsu suggested, licking his lips.

"Do it," Anko whispered excitedly.

"No don't she'll destroy you," Orochimaru warned," On second thought, go ahead."

Zetsu slowly leaned over, closing in on Konan's arm. Suddenly her hand shot up, grabbing Zestu by his neck.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She hissed.

"Just seeing if you're alive," Zetsu panted trying to catch his breath.

"By taking a chunk out of my arm!"

"I was just going to nimble on it!"

"Do you think that makes a difference?!"

"Yes!"

"Well it doesn't!"  
**…  
**"How is my Youthful companion today!" Guy asked.

"You asked me that ten minutes ago Guy," Kisame sighed.

"And don't even think of asking me," Kakashi said, flipping a page in his book.

"Do you ever not read that book?" Kisame questioned.

"Do you ever not ask stupid questions?" Kakashi shot back.

"Kakashi that wasn't very Youthful of you, dear friend," Guy chastised.

"I don't care."

"You should."  
**….**  
"How much longer do you think this will take? I have to pee," Naruto whined, clutching his crotch.

"I told you to go before we left," Sasuke said.

"I didn't have to go then!' Naruto cried.

"Well that isn't my problem, now is it?" Sasuke huffed.

"You two sound like a married couple," Itachi said.

"Do not," both boys said.

"You do, though."

"Nope."

"Naruto, who was your first kiss?"

"Well Sasuke. But it was an accident!"

"Yep, I'm sure it was."


End file.
